


There and Back Again ((a fem!bilbo story))

by Meblerghimwriting



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Actually all the ur brothers are sweethearts, Alternate Universe- No One Ring, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Bella adopts Bofur, Bella has no restrictions on her language she swears like a sailor, Bella is done with ur shit, Bella is smart, Bofur adopts Bella, Bofur is a Sweetheart, But also kind of oblivious, Dis has WORDS with Thorin, Dis knows what’s going on, Dwalin Is A Sweetheart, Dwalin can’t express his feelings, Dwalin is the best big brother, Dís is exasperated, Especially Thorin, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone else is emotionally constipated, Everyone gets tired of Thorin’s bullshit real quick, Everyone just wants Bella and Thorin to get together already for crying out loud, Everyone lives, F/M, FEMINISM BITCHES, Fili and Kili know what’s up, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Gandalf knows people, Gandalf the Matchmaker, Haha I can’t write, Hopefully this doesn’t entirely suck, I can write I promise, I mess with canon a lot so be warned, I refuse to believe that Thorin knows how to die, Idiots in Love, If you’re still reading this I applaud you, Im probably missing a lot of tags, I’m enjoying this WAY too much, Legolas is too nice for his own good, Like nothing explodes unless Sheikh is there, M/M, Marvel references if you squint, Mostly because I want to include Dís, Necromancers cause problems, Neither can Bella, No deaths here, Ori is a Smol Bean™, Ori is literally the only person who can talk about FEELINGS, Ori is tired of being roped into said shenanigans, Radagast loves his animals, Sheikh brings a lot of backup, Sheikh does too, Sheikh is badass, Slow Burn, Smaug can’t compare to Bella’s snark, The Battle of the five armies is just a mess, The Brothers Ur cannot take this tension, There might be a minor crossover at the end, Theres some angst here, There’s a lot of close calls with death here, Things tend to explode when Sheikh brings backup, This timeline is messed up too, Thorin cannot flirt, Thorin cannot navigate to save his life, Thorin is Oblivious too, Thorin loves his sister, Thrandy is an asshole, Wizard OC- Sheikh the Green, Wow Look At All These Tags, actually there’s lots of references if you squint, also Bella has conversations with her dead mother, and a lot of humans too, bifur too, bilbo is a girl and this bothers thorin, but that’s fine because Ori can, coincidence? i think not, dis is badass, don’t get on her bad side, elves get roasted, everyone lives tho, fem!Bilbo, gofundme to buy Thorin a gps, hey look there’s a storyline!, heyy look who’s here and writing terrible fanfic, i stuck an OC in this too, idk - Freeform, including thorin, it works better than expected, its not as weird as you would think, or maybe she was always like this, shes kinda important, so do orcs, the dwarves have corrupted Bella, the sons of Durin are stubborn idiots, these tags are mixed up, they also rope Ori into these shenanigans, they try to set their uncle up, this story continues after BOTFA, we STAN, what even is this madness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meblerghimwriting/pseuds/Meblerghimwriting
Summary: Bella’s parents are dead. Her sense of adventure too it seems. Maybe this Wizard can kickstart it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo/Thorin, Ori/Dwalin, fem!Bilbo/Thorin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 75





	1. Prologue

The day Belladonna Baggins had her first and only child, the Valar must have been watching.

Bella was a pretty girl, with soft brown eyes and fiery red hair that curled prettily. She was often told that she took after her grandmother Took.

Like most young hobbits, she enjoyed running and climbing and playing throughout her childhood. She would often come home late at night, to a highly amused Belladonna and a slightly panicked Bungo, trailing twigs and mud and fireflies, with the occasional scraped knee or elbow that she wore proudly.

Bella’s parents, of course, loved her, as parents are wont to do, and treated her fairly. And while her childhood was the kind most children from our world only dream of, it was not meant to last.

At the tender age of twenty-one, Bella watched her father lowered into the ground. 

Belladonna, bless her heart, held on for as long as she could, lasting a full decade before following after her beloved husband, leaving behind a very heartbroken Bella Baggins.

Many members of Bella’s family (particularly the Sacksville-Bagginses) tried to use this time of grief to take Bag-End from her. Bella fought fiercely to keep her home and the memories of her parents.

When she reached her majority, it was decided that Bella would be married. When the Old Took explained this to his favorite granddaughter, Bella was shocked, and found that she had only one response.

“No.” 

“My dear you cannot-“

“No. That’s my answer. My  _final_ answer.”

Bella stormed out of her grandfathers  smial , leaving behind a very flustered Old Took, and a very confused line of suitors.

Not today.


	2. Pipe weed and Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a wizard at Bella’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I haven’t finished my other book. I’m a flawed human being and a sucker for fem!bilbo what can I say?

It had been two years since her grandfather had tried to marry her off, and Bella was still a spinster.

Not that she minded of course. She hummed as she smoked her pipe, blowing out a perfect smoke ring.

She had a pretty good life at the moment. Sure, she didn’t have much by way of friends, just the old Gaffer and a few cousins on her Took side. But she was content. 

She puffed out another smoke ring and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the sun on her skin. It was a  _perfect_ spring day.

Bella felt a shadow cover her.

She opened her eyes, and blinked in confusion. Standing in front of her was one of the Big Folk.

He was dressed in robes of all grey and carried a large staff. His blue eyes twinkled.

“Good morning?” Bella spoke, slightly confused as to what one of the Big Folk was doing outside her gate.

The old mans lips twitched.

“What do you mean?” He asked, “Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?”

Bella opened her mouth but found she couldn’t come up with a response.

The man continued.

“Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?”

Bella blinked, confused.

“All of them at once I suppose.”

The man looked at her, thoughtfully it seemed, and Bella couldn’t shake the feeling that something important was about to happen.

“Can I help you?” She asked politely, because no matter what the rest of the Shire said, Bella Baggins was a proper lady.

“Hmm. That remains to be seen. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

Bella’s heart stopped.

_An adventure!?_

She shook off the thought and turned back to the man.

“An adventure you say?”

The old mans eyes twinkled.

“You wouldn’t happen to be interested would you?”

_Yes._

But she wouldn’t.

“I don’t imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Not even me, although I do enjoy the occasional walking holiday. They are such nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. They make you late for dinner, which is something no respectable hobbit would miss.”

She stood, and went to collect her mail.

The man looked at her strangely.

“Good morning.” She said, again, and went to head inside.

“To think, that to I would live to be ‘good-morninged’ by Belladonna Tooks daughter! As though I was selling buttons at the door!”

Bella paused, surprised at the mention of her mother’s name.

She turned. 

“Beg your pardon?”

“You’ve changed, Bellalyse Baggins, and not entirely for the better!”

At the mention of her full name, Bella froze entirely.

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

“You know my name, although you don’t remember I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means… me.”

Bella paused, thinking.

“Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer’s Eve! Well! I had no idea you were still in business!”

Gandalf frowned. “And where else should I be?”

_How about minding your own business and not bringing back painful memories of my mother?_

But she didn’t say that out loud. Instead she only hummed and puffed on her pipe.

Gandalf sighed.

“Well, I’m pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it’s only my fireworks.”

He looked her up and down again.

“Well that’s decided.” He said. “It’ll be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.

“Inform the who?” Bella asked, briefly confused.

Then she realized.

“Wait. No. No no no. Wait.”

She practically ran to her front door and turned to glare at the Grey Wizard.

“There will be no adventures here today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. I suggest you try, over the hill or across the water. Good morning.”

And she went inside and shut the door.

She went to look through her mail when she heard an odd scratching sound.

_Blasted Wizards. They never know when to stop._

Bella placed her mail on the entry table and peered put the window. 

The scratching sound had stopped. And the Wizard was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Food and Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are dwarves in Bella’s house.

Later that night, Bella sat down at her table, ready to eat.

She was about to start when she heard her doorbell ring.

She got up and went to the door. When she opened it, she gasped.

Standing outside her door was a dwarf.

He bowed.

“Dwalin. At yer service.”

“Uh. Bella Baggins at yours.”

She made sure her robe was tied as the dwarf lumbered past her and into her house.

“Do we know each other?” She asked, confused.

“No.” The dwarf - Dwalin - looked at her as though she was insane, which she must have been to allow a dwarf into her smial.

“Which way lassie?” Dwalin barked, drawing her out of her stupor. “Is it down here?”

“Is what down where?” Bella stuttered, as the Dwarf shoved his cloak at her.

“Supper. He said there’d be food and lots of it.”

“He said? Who said?”

She followed him as he found his way into the kitchen and started to eat her food. Not two minutes later the doorbell rang again.

“That’ll be the door.” Dwalin said, helpfully.

“Yes thank you, I’m not an idiot.”

She went to answer it and was shocked to find yet another dwarf in her doorstep.

This one was significantly shorter and had white hair as opposed to Dwalins brown.

He smiled when he saw her.

“Balin.” He bowed. “At your service.”

“Good evening.” Bella said, shocked.

“Yes.” Balin said. “Yes it is, though I think it might rain later.” He handed her his cloak.

“Am I late?”

“Late for what?” Bella asked, already frustrated.

The dwarf didn’t answer, and greeted the other upon meeting.

Lorna watched, exasperated as the dwarrow greeted each other, knocking their foreheads together and speaking about beards.

“Excuse me.” She interrupted their greetings. “But how many of you are there exactly?”

The two dwarrow looked at each other and then back to Bella.

“You mean he didn’t tell you!” Dwalin asked.

“If by ‘he’ you are referring to a certain grey wizard then no. No he didn’t. Please answer my question because if I am required to feed you, I need to know how many of you there will be.”

Balin answered her.

“Thirteen in total lassie. I hope you don’t mind but-“

Bella waved off his apology.

“My pantry is going to be empty by the end of the night isn’t it.”

Balin chuckled, and the doorbell rang.

Bella quickly went to answer it.

This time there was two of them.

“Fili.” One said. 

“And Kili.”

“At your service.”

“Yes yes none of that right now, please come in. Hang up your coats here-“ 

Bella bustled about for another fifteen minutes direction the four dwarrow on what could and could not be used or eaten. Soon enough, they were moving furniture so they could accommodate the whole group.

Then the doorbell rang again.

Bella hurried to answer it, and upon opening it, a pile of dwarves fell into her entryway. Bella sighed and glared at the wizard accompanying them.

“Gandalf. What, and I cannot stress this enough, the actual  _fuck_ is going on?”

Behind her, she heard Dwalin snort at her use of language as he helped the other dwarrow off her floor.

——

The next half hour was filled with Bella attempting to direct the dwarves.

“Not that chair please, it’s an antique.”

“Put that on the table will you master Kili?”

“That’s rather an excessive amount of cheese master Bombur are you going to grab a cheese knife?”

She was so busy it took her a while before she noticed that there was only twelve Dwarves present.

Apparently, Gandalf had noticed as well.

“He is late is all.” Dwalin said in response to Gandalf’s query. “He traveled north to a meeting of our kin. He will come.”

Bella sighed, and pulled aside the dwarf with the floppy eared hat.

“Will you make sure to set aside a bowl of stew for my missing guest?”

The dwarf smiled and nodded calling out the the other dwarrow.

Soon enough, everyone was seated at the table, eating and laughing.

_They have horrible manners_. Bella mused. But their laughter was so contagious she found she didn’t mind.

As they cleared off the table, a dwarf in knit-wear came to her.

“Excuse me, but where should I put my plate?”

“Oh! Well-“ Bella found herself cut off as a blond dwarf, (Fili maybe?) grabbed the plate and  tossed  it to his brother.

Bella turned and saw the rest of the group playing with the utensils.

“Please don’t blunt my knives.” She said, already tired.

“Ooh you hear that lads?” Bofur said, “She says we’ll blunt the knives!”

And then the singing began.

Bella dodged flying plates and cutlery as the dwarves sang jovially.

She found herself laughing as she danced around the dwarves.

The song ended as she found herself in her kitchen, all the plates stacked neatly.

She laughed along with the rest of the dwarves and smiled.

Then, for the fifth time that day, there was a knock at the door.

She looked at Gandalf questioningly.

“He is here.”


	4. Quests and Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella won’t put up with your shit Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The amount of bookmarks and kudos I’ve received so far has astounded me. Thank you all so much!

Ignoring the sudden silence, Gandalf went to open Bella’s door.

She sincerely hoped he didn’t rip it off it’s hinges.

When the door swung open it revealed another Dwarf.

His beard was cropped short, and he had ebony black hair, although there were some grey streaks in it. Bella saw a certain familial resemblance between this dwarf and Fili and Kili.

“Gandalf.” The dwarf rumbled. “I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice.”

_He lost his way? In the_ Shire _?_

He entered the  smial , handing his cloak to Gandalf, who took it in stride.

“I would not have found it at all if it were not for the mark on the door.”

“Mark?” Bella spluttered. “There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!”

Gandalf coughed awkwardly.

“There is a mark. I put it there myself.”

_Oh. That explains the scratching noise then._

“Miss Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin looked her up and down.

“So. This is the halfling.”

“Hobbit.” Bella snapped. “I am not half of anything.”

Thorin frowned.

“Tell me Miss Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

“Pardon?”

“Axe or Sword, what’s your preference?”

“Well I have a mean left hook if you must know, but I hardly see how that’s relevant to this current situation. Unless, of course, you would like me to beat the shit out of you.”

Thorin snorted.

“Thought as much.” He said, then to the company, “She looks more like a barmaid than a burglar.”

Bella didn’t hold back. She slugged him.

——

Two minutes later, Thorin was sitting with an ice pack on his cheek next to Dwalin, who was trying -and failing- to hold in his laughter.

Bella stood in the doorway of the kitchen, nursing her hand but regretting nothing.

She heard Balin speak.

“What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?”

“Aye.” Thorin said. “Envoys from all seven kingdoms.”

“And what of the dwarves of the Iron Hills?” Balin pressed. “Is Dain with us?”

The room went silent with anticipation. Even Dwalin stopped laughing to hear the answer.

Thorin sighed and set down his spoon.

“They will not come.”

Disappointed mutterings echoed around the table.

“They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”

“You’re going on a quest?” Bella asked, curious.

“Ah, Bella my dear girl. Could we perhaps have a little more light?”

Bella quickly fetched a candle, and Gandalf spread a map across her table.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.” He placed a wrinkled finger on the map.

Bella leaned over to read it, careful not to spill wax on the map.

“The Lonely Mountain.” She read, intrigued.

“Aye.” Said Gloin. “Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.”

Oin took up the thread.

“Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

“Beast?” Bella asked. “What beast?”

Bofur spoke. “That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals.”

“Yes I know what a dragon is.” Bella snapped.

One of the younger dwarrow stood.

“I’m not afraid, I’m up for it. I’ll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!”

There was a brief commotion before Ori’s brothers pulled him down.

Balin sighed. “The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.”

“Hey!” Ori cried, “Who are you calling dim?!”

There was another brief commotion.

Fili spoke up, slamming his fist into Bella’s table. “We may be few in number. But we’re fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!”

“And you forget we have a wizard in our company!” His brother added excitedly, “Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.”

Bella held back a snort of laughter.

Gandalf’s face was red. “Oh, well. No, uh, I…I wouldn’t say…”

“Well?” Dori asked. “How many then?”

“What?” 

“How many dragons have you killed?”

There was another loud commotion and Thorin stood up, ice pack on the table, forgotten.

“Enough!” He cried.

There was silence.

“If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?”

The dwarves cheered. 

Balin sighed.

“You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.”

“That my dear Balin,” Gandalf spoke, “is not entirely true.”

Bella watched as Gandalf seemingly pulled a key out of thin air, and handed it to Thorin.

“How came you by this?” 

“It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.”

At the end of the table, Fili opened his mouth.

“If there is a key, there must be a door!”

“No shit.” Bella said, earning a glare from the Grey wizard. “But aren’t Dwarven doors invisible when closed? How are you even going to find it?”

“The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map.” Gandalf told her. “I do not have it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we’re careful and clever, I believe that it can be done.”

“That’s why we need a burglar.” Ori said.

“Yes.” Bella spoke. “And a damn good one too. An expert I’d imagine.”

“Are you?” Gloin asked.

“Am I what?” Bella asked, confused.

Then it hit her.

“No. No no no no  _no_. ”

Gandalf looked at her, exasperated, but Bella plowed on.

“I am not going to go steal from a dragon. I like my limbs where they are, thanks.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to agree with Miss Baggins. She’s hardly burglar material.”

“Aye.” Dwalin agreed with his brother. “The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.”

“I can fend just fine, thanks. I just don’t really like the idea of being  _incinerated_. ” Bella threw her hands in the air.

There was more arguing and the dwarves all started raising their voices until Gandalf stood, fuming.

“Enough! If I say Bellalyse Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Miss Baggins. There’s a lot more to her than appearances suggest. And she’s got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself.”

Bella shot the wizard a glare, but took the contract when it was offered to her.

After all, it would be an adventure.


	5. War Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella speaks with her mother, and Fili and Kili get busted.

That night, after the dwarves left, Bella would sign the contract.

She would then write letters to her family in case they questioned her whereabouts and gleefully cackle as she left Bag-End to Drogo in the case of her death, which would no doubt infuriate the Sacksville-Bagginses.

But before Bella did any of this, however, she visited her mothers grave.

“Hello mama.” She brushed the cool stone with her hand.

“You won’t believe what happened to me.”

She could almost picture her mother, curly hair loose and flowing, with her chin resting on her hands in anticipation.

“Some Dwarves visited our smial today. They want to take me on an adventure. Gandalf was involved too of course.”

Gandalf was always involved.

“I know what father would say, he would tell me to pretend it never happened. And I was planning on doing that. But mama, they left a contact for me to sign.”

She let out a breathy laugh. 

“It was talking about  _incineration_. Which I suppose is a given with dragons. Did I tell you about that? They want me to go steal from a dragon. And not just any dragon, but Smaug The Terrible.”

Bella buried her face in her hands.

“I should just forget all this right? But that’s the problem. I can’t. I  want  to go mama. Even though it might get me killed. And despite the fact that their leader is an asshole- which he is, you know he called me a barmaid? I slugged him for it.”

She could almost hear her mother’s tinkling laughter.

“I know you wouldn’t hesitate. So that’s why I’m going to go. So I can be like you. But also because I want to help them.”

She paused.

“You know how I always wanted to do something big and meaningful? Well this is it. This is my shot. No one should be without a home, so I’m going to get these Dwarves their home back or die trying. Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

She planted a soft kiss on the gravestone.

“Goodbye for now, mama.” 

——

The next morning she practically had to run to catch up with the company.

“Wait!” She cried, running at top speed. “Oh for crying out loud wait!”

The company halted and Bella stopped running, breathing heavily.

“You lot wake up earlier than the sun!” She paused for breath and handed Balin the contract.

“If you’d have bothered to wait, you would have known that I’d signed it.” 

Balin examined the contract before speaking with a smile.

“Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Bella glanced at Thorin to see what he thought of this. The Dwarven King didn’t even turn around.

“Get her a pony.” Was all he said, and Bella found herself lifted onto a grey mare.

This would be a long journey.

——

Later that night, as the rest of the company set up camp, Bella wandered over the the ponies and began brushing hers down.

“There’s a good girl, Myrtle.” She said, patting the ponies nose.

Myrtle whinnied softly.

“You are a very nice horse,” Bella began, resting her head against the ponies, “you don’t glare at me whenever you see me.”

That was how some of the company had been treating her. Namely Thorin.

Fili and Kili had bombarded her with questions, smiling and laughing easily, Ori was rather shy but still talked to her, expressing curiosity on her customs, and Dwalin seemed to like her enough, although it was probably only because she’d had the balls to punch his king.

She had apologized to Thorin the night before and he had grunted forgiveness but Dwalin still seemed to be amused at the fact that this tiny hobbit lass had punched a king for daring to insult her.

She mused on the stubbornness of dwarves when a loud screech cut through the air.

“What was that!?” She asked, turning to the younger Durins.

“Orcs.” Said Kili.

“Orcs?” Bella asked.

“Throat cutters. There’d be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them.” Fili told her.

“They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone’s asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.” Kili pulled a serious face.

Bella shivered and the two started giggling.

“You think that’s funny!?” A voice came. “You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke!?”

“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Kili said looking consternated.

“No you didn’t.” Thorin practically growled. “You know nothing of this world.” He turned and stormed off.

“Don’t mind him laddie.” Balin said kindly. “Your uncle has more cause than most to hate Orcs.”

Bella sensed a story coming on, so she sat against a nearby boulder and focused her attention on the white haired dwarf.

“After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria.” Balin began. “But our enemy had gotten there first.”

“Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king.”

Bella held back a gasp of horror. Thorin had lost his grandfather in that battle.

Balin continued steadfastly.

“Thrain, Thorin’s father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him.” A soft smile spread across Balins face. “A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc.”

Bella shot a glance to Thorin, who stood with his back towards the camp. She could not read him.

“He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. And picking up a fallen sword, he cut down his enemy. Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.”

Balin paused.

“Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king.”

Bella could have sworn she saw tears in the eyes of a few of the dwarrow.

“And the pale orc?” She asked, “What happened to him?”

Thorin strode over, scowling. 

“He slunk back into the hold from whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

By the looks Bella saw Balin and Gandalf exchange, they weren’t too sure.


	6. Wizards and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards are discussed, and Thorin gets into an argument. Are we surprised? No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve gotten more support on this story than I ever thought I would! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos and bookmarks! It really makes my day!

The next morning it was raining.

Bella rode behind Gandalf, soaked to the bone and shivering.

“You alright lass?” Bofur asked. 

“I-I’m f-fine.” Bella stuttered, too cold to speak properly.

She felt something warm drape over her shoulders and looked up to see a scowling Dwalin. 

“It would not do to have our burglar freeze to death.”

“W-why? T-too much p-paperwork?” Bella joked, already warming up.

A smile tugged at the bald dwarfs lips.

“Something like that.” He said.

In front of Bella, Dori was complaining.

“Mister Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?”

“It is raining master Dwarf.” Gandalf responded. “And it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any?” Bella asked, pushing her pony so she rode alongside the Grey Wizard.

“Any what?” Gandalf asked.

“Other wizards.” Bella clarified.

“There are six us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards.” He paused, thinking. 

“Do you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.”

He plowed on.

“Then there is the Green Wizard, Sheikh. She may be more powerful than Saruman, but she certainly is not around often enough to let him know that.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bella asked, intrigued.

“Sheikh is what we call a world traveler. She is not often here as her powers give her obligations elsewhere. She does show up from time to time however, when we need her, and very often when we don’t.”

Bella nodded, and although she was still confused, continued with the topic.

“That’s only five Gandalf. Who is the sixth?”

“Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown.”

“Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?” Bella asked, grinning.

Behind her, several dwarves snorted with badly concealed laughter.

Gandalf looked offended.

“I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

Bella nodded and they rode on.

——

Around late afternoon, it stopped raining, and the company came across an old barn.

“We camp here for the night.” Thorin barked. “Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.”

His nephews nodded and went to tie up the mounts while Gandalf muttered to himself.

“Oin, Gloin. Get a fire going.”

“I think it would be best if we moved on.” Gandalf spoke. “We could make for the hidden valley.”

By the look on Thorin’s face, Bella could tell that this was not the first time this had been brought up.

“I’ve told you already.” Thorin growled. “I will not go near that place.”

“And why not?” Gandalf demanded. “The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice-“

Thorin cut him off.

“I do not need their advice.” He practically spat.

Gandalf grumbled.

“We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.”

Bella’s ears perked up at the mention of Elrond. Her mother had known him.

Clearly, Thorin did not think of Elrond as highly as her mother did.

“Help?” He asked, “A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father.”

“You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past!” Gandalf cried.

“I did not know they were yours to keep!” Thorin shot back.

Gandalf, clearly frustrated, turned and stormed off.

Bella stood, confused.

_What had that been about?_

She ran after Gandalf.

“Is everything alright? Where are you going?”

“To seek the company of the only one around here who’s got any sense!”

“And who might that be?”

“Myself Miss Baggins! I’ve had enough of Dwarves for one day!”

Bella, not being a dwarf, was offended.

“Yeah well fuck you too or whatever.” She muttered, heading back to camp.

“Come on Bombur, we’re hungry!” Thorin yelled.

Bella turned to Balin.

“Is he going to come back do you think?”

Balin simply hummed as they watched they grey wizard storm off.

When he was out of sight, Bella turned and headed back into camp, already worried about the repercussions of the Wizard leaving their company.


	7. Trolls and Ponies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has a foul mouth. Kili is suitably impressed.

Bella sat at the edge of the camp, fretting.

“He’s been a long time.” She muttered.

“Who?” Asked Bofur.

“Gandalf!”

“Don’t you worry your mind about it lass. He’s a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here. Do us a favor, take this to the lads.” He handed her two bowls of hot stew, and Bella sighed and took them.

“Do you think he’ll come back?”

“Who knows?” Bofur shrugged.

He turned to see Bombur grabbing thirds.

“Stop that, you’ve had plenty.”

Bifur grunted in agreement.

Bombur, rubbing his hand where Bofur had hit him turned back to Bella.

“I’m sure he’ll come back eventually lass. He’s fond of you, and won’t leave ya here alone for long.”

“Well, I suppose.” Bella said doubtfully, and went to take the stew to the two younger Durins.

When she reached them, Fili and Kili looked worried.

“Oh dear.” Bella sighed. “Something bad happened didn’t it? What’s wrong?”

Kili hesitated.

“We were supposed to be looking after the ponies.” He began.

“Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.” Fili added.

“We had sixteen.”

“Now there’s fourteen.”

Bella felt a headache coming on.

“Don’t tell me. You lost the ponies.”

Fili frowned.

“Daisy and Bungo are missing.” Kili said, helpfully.

“You’ve _got_ to be _shitting_ me.” Bella pinched the bridge of her nose.

“This isn’t good. We should tell your Uncle.”

Fili looked panicked.

“Uh…no. Let’s not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.”

Bella scowled at him.

“Fine. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

She looked around the clearing for clues. Her mother had taught her how to read the land, and she had continued the training with the rangers who came through the Shire.

“Well,” she murmured. “It looks as though something big uprooted these trees.”

“That was our thinking.” Said Kili eagerly.

Bella held back a smile at his enthusiasm and continued.

“It’s something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.” She scanned the ground. 

“Whatever it was, it went that way.” She pointed.

“Well let’s follow the trail then.” Said Fili.

After a few minutes of picking through uprooted trees they saw a light.

“Over here!” Fili whispered, waving them over.

Bella peeked over a fallen log at the light, and promptly started swearing violently under her breath.

Fili and Kili looked impressed.

“Where’d you learn words like that Mistress Boggins?”

“Various places. Mostly from the rangers, they have rather foul mouths.” Bella grimaced. “We may have a slight problem.”

She pointed over her shoulder.

“Fucking  _Trolls_ .”

Kili peeked over the log.

“They’ve got Myrtle and Minty too now!”

Bella felt a pang at the mention of her horse. She’d grown rather fond of it.

“I think they’re going to eat them!” Kili whispered.

“You think?” Bella asked sarcastically. “We need to do something.”

“Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you’re so small. They’ll never see you.”

“No. No no no no.  _No_. ”

“It’s perfectly safe!” Kili pressed.

“Bullshit.”

“We’ll be right behind you.” Fili added. “If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.”

Bella felt herself pushed into the clearing.

“Yeah well fuck you too.” She muttered.

“Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey, if it don’t look like mutton again tomorrow.” One troll said.

Bella ducked behind a tree. When she looked back, Fili and Kili were gone.

“ _Shit_.”

“Quit your griping. These ain’t sheep! These is West nags!” Another troll said.

“Oh! I don’t like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them.” The third spoke.

“Well, it’s better than a leathery ol’ farmer. All skin and bone he was. I’m still pickin’ bits of him out o’ me teeth.” The first troll spoke again. 

Was he wearing an apron?

The third troll sneezed into the pot.

“Well, that’s lovely, that is. A floater.”

“Might improve the flavor!”

“There’s more where that came from.” The third troll started blowing through his nose but the chef troll grabbed him.

“Oh no you don’t! Sit down!”

Bella sighed. 

_Time to start burglaring._

She made her way to the ponies.

——

Bella hadn’t meant to get caught. But she had. No doubt the entire company was angry with her.

“Don’t bother cooking ’em! Let’s just sit on ’em and squash ’em into jelly!” 

Bella shifted in her bag. 

“They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.” The chef troll disagreed.

“Oh. That does sound quite nice.”

“Never mind the seasoning, we ain’t got all night! Dawn ain’t far away, let’s get a move on! I don’t fancy been turned to stone.”

Bella froze.

_That’s it! She just had to stall until morning!_

“Wait!” She cried, “You are making a terrible mistake.”

“You can’t reason with them!” Dori cried from above the fire, “They’re half-wits!”

“Half-wits!?” Bofur asked, “What does that make us?”

Bella ignored him, managing to push herself up.

“I meant with the…uh, with the…with the seasoning.”

“What about the seasoning?”

Bella saw her chance and took it.

“Well, have you smelt them? You’re gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!” 

She saw Dwalin discreetly flip her off.

“What do you know about cooking dwarf?” The angry troll asked.

“Shut up, and let the…uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk.”

Bella nodded at him.

“Yes. Uh…the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um…”

“Go on. What’s the secret?” The chef troll prodded.

“Yes, yes, I’m telling you, the secret to cooking dwarf is to uh-“ her mind went blank- “uh- skin them first!”

The dwarves were understandably pissed.

“I won’t forget that!” Dwalin threatened. “I won’t!”

“Tom, get me filleting knife.” The chef troll spoke.

“What a load of rubbish!” The angry troll said. “I’ve eaten plenty with their skins on.”

“Yes but did they taste good?” Bella challenged.

“Well-“ the angry troll rubbed his chin.

“Exactly.” Bella said. 

“I still think it’s stupid.” The angry troll continued, “Scarf ‘em I say.”

“He’s right.” Tom said, “Nothing wrong with a bit o raw dwarf!”

He grabbed Bombur and went to drop him in his mouth.

Bella glanced around, panicked. 

Still no sign of the wizard. She had to keep stalling.

“Wait not that one!” She yelled. “He’s infected!”

“You what?”

“Yes he is! He’s got worms! In his tubes!”

“Bleargh!” Tom yelled. He dropped Bombur.

Bella saw her chance.

“In fact, they all do. They’re infested with parasites, it’s a terrible business, I wouldn’t risk it, I really wouldn’t.”

“Parasites!?” Oin cried. “Did she say parasites!?”

“Yeah, we don’t have parasites!” Kili yelled. “You have parasites!”

Bella groaned and gave Thorin a look.

His eyes met hers and he nodded.

Then he kicked his nephew.

There was silence. Then more chaos.

“I’ve got parasites as big as my arm!” Oin yelled.

“Mine are the biggest parasites I’ve got huge parasites!” 

Clearly, Kili  _really_ wanted to live.

“We’re riddled!”

“Yes we are! Badly!”

The trolls looked vaguely disappointed.

“What would you have us do then? Let them all go?”

“Well-“ Bella began.

“You think I don’t know what you’re up to. This little  _ferret_ is taking us for fools!”

“ _Ferret_!?” Bella said, offended.

“ _Fools_!?” Said the angry troll, also offended.

A voice came from the forest.

“The dawn will take you all!”

Took you long enough Gandalf.

“Who’s that?” Asked the chef troll.

“No idea.”

“Can we eat him too?”

Gandalf let out a yell and broke the rock he stood upon with his staff.

Sunlight streamed through the clearing, turning the trolls to stone.

Bella glared at Gandalf.

“What the _hell_ took you so long?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I have given Bella a different history than Bilbo. I just really like the idea of a badass, foul mouthed, super smart hobbit putting the company in their place.


	8. Wizards and Wargs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizards are here, and so are orcs. Bella is already done™ with random beasties trying to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I would like to point out here that Bella is a scholar, not a fighter, although she does indeed have a mean left hook. This is why she has trouble accepting what will eventually become sting, she believes that she cannot wield a weapon. She’ll be proven wrong soon though! ;)

After everyone got out of their bags, Bella saw Thorin approach Gandalf. She followed.

“Where did you go to, if I may ask?” Thorin asked.

“To look ahead.” Gandalf said.

“And what brought you back?”

“Looking behind.” His eyes twinkled as he looked around at the now stone trolls. “Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece.”

“No thanks to you.” Bella said, “If you’d arrived any later, we all would have been troll food! Some wizard.”

Gandalf huffed and tugged at his beard. “At least you had the nous to play for time-“

Bella cut him off. 

“I don’t want your compliments.” She looked at the trolls.

“They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.” She pondered aloud.

Thorin looked briefly shocked at her knowledge before turning to Gandalf.

“Since when do mountain trolls wander this far south?”

Gandalf answered. “Oh not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands.”

He frowned in thought.

“They couldn’t have moved in daylight.” Bella pointed out. “So there must be a cave nearby. Maybe with a troll-hoard in it too.”

Thorin’s eyes met hers, and he gave a sharp nod.

He appeared to be warming to her.

——

The troll hoard was found soon enough, and it  smelled.

Upon entering, several dwarves actually gagged.

“Oh what’s that stench!?”Bofur cried.

“It’s a troll hoard.” Gandalf told him. “Be careful what you touch.”

Over in the corner, a pile of treasure twinkled.

“Seems a shame to leave it lying around.” Bofur said.

“Agreed.” Said Gloin. “Nori! Get a shovel!”

Bella rolled her eyes and smiled at the dwarves antics. She spotted a small wooden box in the corner, and intrigued, she went to get a closer look.

It was small, about ten inches long and five deep. It appeared to be rosewood, and was intricately carved, with vines and flowering roses covering the whole thing.

Bella opened it, curious, only to find a single bronze ring on a chain in the box. She couldn’t see it that well, as the cave was rather dim, so she slipped it into her pocket to examine later.

She walked back to where Bofur, Gloin, and Nori were, only to find them burying a small chest, filled with gold.

“We’re makin a long term deposit.” Gloin told her. Next to Bella, Dwalin rolled his eyes.

Thorin appeared to have gained a new sword. Despite that, he was still as grumpy as ever.

“Let’s get out of this foul place.” He growled.

After they exited the cave, Bella was approached by Gandalf.

“Bella.”

“Hmm?”

He handed her something.

“Here. This is about your size.”

Bella looked down. He had handed her a sword. It had a small, leaf shaped blade, and felt odd in her hands.

“Gandalf,” she began, “I- I can’t take this.”

Gandalf ignored her.

“The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.”

“I have never used a sword in my life!” Bella protested.

“And I hope you never have to.” Gandalf said gravely. “But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.”

Bella sighed and took the sword, buckling it on.

As soon as she did so, there was a loud noise.

“Something’s coming!” Thorin yelled.

Bella cursed and pulled out her new sword. 

It wasn’t glowing so that was good.

“Stay together!” Gandalf cried, “Hurry, now! Arm yourselves!”

The bushes rustled, and out popped a wooden sled, which appeared to be drawn by giant rabbits. 

On the sled itself were two people. One was a man dressed entirely in brown. He had a crooked nose, and bird excrement was caked on the side of his head. His eyes flashed wildly.

The other was a young female, who looked to be about seventeen. Her blonde hair was cropped close to her head, and she wore a cloak of emerald green. Adorning her ears were a pair of silver hoops, and her brown eyes twinkled mischievously behind a pair of spectacles. She appeared to be having the time of her life.

“Thieves! Fire! Murder!” The male yelled as the sled came to a stop.

Bella held up her sword, ready to defend herself but Gandalf sheathed his weapon.

“Stand down! It is only Radagast and Sheikh!”

“The two wizards you told me about?” Bella asked, lowering her sword.

The female, who she assumed was Sheikh, grinned and bowed dramatically.

“Highly likely.” She said, winking at Bella.

Gandalf looked at the two wizards, seemingly exasperated.

“What on earth are the two of you doing here?”

“We were looking for you Gandalf.” Radagast said, seriously. “Something’s wrong. Something’s terribly wrong.”

“Yes?”

Radagast opened his mouth as though he was going to speak, but then stopped.

“Just give me a minute. Um…Oh! I had a thought and now I’ve lost it. It was…it was was right there, on the tip of my tongue!” He paused again.

“Oh! It’s not a thought at all! It’s a silly old… stick insect.”

Bella almost gagged as Gandalf pulled a long wriggling bug out of the brown wizards mouth.

“Oh for crying out loud.” Sheikh said, throwing her hands in the air, “I swear Radagast, you’re higher than the moon more than half the time.”

She sighed, and turned to her comrade in grey.

“The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it, nothing grows anymore. Nothing good at least. The air seems to hold the sign of death. But the worst part is the webs.”

“Webs?” Gandalf questioned.

“Spiders, Gandalf.” Radagast said, “Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I’m not a wizard. We followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur.”

“Dol Guldur?” Gandalf repeated, “But the old fortress is abandoned!”

“Gandalf.” Sheikh began, “If it ever was, it isn’t anymore. A dark power dwells in there, a kind that I have felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. A Necromancer. One of the most powerful I’ve ever seen, even during my travels.”

Bella shuddered at the tone of the Green Wizards voice.

Gandalf frowned.

“A Necromancer? Are you sure?”

Radagast pulled something from his cloak, and Bella watched as Gandalf partially unwrapped it to reveal the hilt of a sword.

“That is not from the world of the living.” Radagast said gravely.

Bella opened her mouth to comment, but before she could, a long howl cut through the air.

“Is- is that a wolf? Are there wolves in this forest?”

Sheikh pulled a long sword out of her cloak.

“That, my good hobbit, was not a wolf.”

There was a growl and Bella let out a short scream as a large beast came out of the foliage behind the green wizard.

Another appeared on the other side of the clearing.

Sheikh let out a harsh yell, and took out the first warg, while the rest of the company took down the other.

“Warg scouts!” Sheikh yelled, pulling her sword out of the skull of the now dead beast. “Which means an orc pack is not far behind!”

“Orc pack!?” Bella yelled. “Are you shitting me!?”

Gandalf turned on Thorin.

“Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

“No one!” Thorin said.

“Who did you tell!?” Gandalf asked again.

“No one I swear!” Thorin glared at Sheikh. “What in Durins bloody name is going on!?”

“You are being hunted!” Sheikh told him.

“We have to get out of here!” Dwalin yelled.

“We can’t!” Ori cried, “We have no ponies! They bolted!”

“After all the trouble I went through to save them.” Bella grumbled.

Radagast’s eyes glinted.

“We’ll draw them off!” He said.

“It’ll be fine!” Sheikh added, “I’m great at distracting! It’s my middle name!”

“I thought your middle name was Rose?” Radagast looked confused.

Sheikh shrugged. “Close enough,” she said, hopping back onto the sled, “Let’s ride!”

Radagast got on next to her.

“Wait a minute!” Gandalf cried, “These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!”

Sheikh and Radagast shared a maniacal grin.

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits!” Radagast said, proudly.

Sheikhs eyes twinkled.

“I’d like to see them try.”


	9. Elven Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella solidifies her hatred of Orcs, and Gandalf is done with everyone’s shit.

Bella hated orcs. She’d decided.

It had begun as a mild dislike, but now it was full blown hatred. That tended to happen when you fell down a hole and a  _fucking orc_ falls on top of you.

The fact that it was dead made no difference in her opinion.

Luckily for her, Bofur and Bombur pulled the thing off of her body.

“You alright lass?” Bofur asked.

Bella nodded shakily.

“I might have sprained my ankle but otherwise I’m fine.”

Meanwhile, Thorin was investigating the corpse. He yanked an arrow out of it and examined the tip.

“Elves.” He spat. He turned to the Ur brothers. “Is the burglar alive?”

Bofur nodded whilst Bifur helped her sit up.

“The lass has a sprained ankle, she won’t be able to walk on it for long.”

Thorin frowned, and turned to Gloin.

“Carry her.” He jerked a thumb at Bella.

“I can walk!” Bella protested.

Gandalf frowned at her. “Not on that foot my dear. Thorin is correct.”

Bella flipped him off, and looked around the cave.

Dwalin had found a pathway and was supporting a slightly out of breath Ori on his shoulder.

“I can’t see where this pathway leads!” He called, “Do we follow it or no?”

“Follow it of course!” Bofur cried.

“I think that would be wise.” Gandalf murmured.

Bella felt herself being lifted up by Gloin and she swatted him away.

“I can walk.” She protested. “Hobbits have strong feet.” 

Gloin lifted her up anyway, and Bella honest to goodness  _pouted_.

Dwarves and their overprotective sensibilities.

Soon enough, the narrow cavern opened up, to reveal a large valley, lush with green, and with rivers running through it.

Bella stared.

Next to her, Gandalf smiled.

“The Valley of Imladris.” He said, “In the common tongue, it’s known by another name.”

Bella found her voice.

“ _Rivendell_.” She breathed.

“Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea.”

Thorin turned on the Grey Wizard.

“This was your plan all along!” He growled. “To seek refuge with our enemies!”

“You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.” Gandalf frowned at Thorin.

“You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing?” Thorin asked, “They will try to stop us.”

“Of course, they will.” Gandalf tugged at his beard. “But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, and the company made their way down into the valley.

Upon entering, Gandalf was greeted by an elf, whose name, Bella learned, was Lindir.

They held a brief conversation in Sindarin, before Gandalf switched to Westron.

“I must speak with Lord Elrond.” Gandalf said.

“My Lord Elrond is not here.” The elf told him.

Bella was disappointed. She had wanted to meet the elf lord her mother had told her so much about.

“Not here?” Gandalf questioned, “Well where is he?”

Lindir opened his mouth to answer but before he could, the sound of a horn vibrates through the air.

Bella, still being carried by Gloin, could not see where it was coming from until Gloin himself turned.

From the edge of the valley, a group of elves, fully armored and on horses, rode up.

“Close ranks!” Thorin yelled, and Bella was unceremoniously shoved into Ori’s arms as the two of them were pushed into the middle of what Bella dubbed in her head to be a kill circle.

The elves rode around them, and one of the warriors, who appeared to be the leader, got off his horse and approached they grey wizard.

“Gandalf.” He greeted.

“Lord Elrond.” Gandalf returned.

Bella poked Ori.

“Can you bring me closer? I wanna hear.”

Ori looked confused before nodding and getting as close as he could without leaving the circle.

Bella caught various snatches of Sindarin before, thankfully, they switched to a language she could understand.

“Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders.” Elrond said, in Westron. “Something or someone has drawn them near.”

“Ah, that may have been us.” Gandalf gestured towards the group.

Elrond handed off his sword to Lindir, before turning and giving a slight bow.

“Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.” He said.

“I do not believe we have met.” Thorin said cautiously.

“You have your Grandfather’s bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.”

_Don’t screw this up Thorin._

“Indeed?” The Dwarven king asked, his voice clipped. “He made no mention of you.” 

Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and Ori grimaced.

Elrond frowned and spoke something in his native language, staring right at Thorin.

“What is he saying?” Gloin demanded, “Does he offer us insult?”

“No, Master Gloin.” Gandalf seemed exasperated. “He’s offering you food.”

“Food is good!” Bella piped up. “And if I could get my ankle fixed that’d be great too.”

Gloin nodded. “Lead on then.”


	10. Speaking and Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves are too perfect and the Dwarves are curious.

The first day in Rivendell passed in a blur for Bella. 

First she was brought into a bathing chamber, where a dark haired elleth, (who Bella would later learn was Lord Elrond’s daughter, Arwen) helped her to get the dried troll snot off of her body and out of her hair.

She then had a salve applied to her ankle, which took the pain away entirely, before two elleths helped her into a dress that was too lovely to have any business being on Bella’s body.

Years later, she would remember quite clearly the look of pure astonishment on the company’s faces when she came down for dinner bedecked in a full on gown.

After dinner, which involved a lot of food flying all over the place, the Ur family escorted her to bed, waving off the elf who had offered to do it in their place.

By this point, Bella was exhausted, and ready to sleep the second her head hit her pillow.

What she had not accounted for, however, were the dreams.

_Bella found herself back in her smial, curled up in front of a blazing fire, book in hand. Outside, snow fell in big, fat, and fluffy flakes._

_Thorin sat next to her, arm curled around her shoulder, looking moody._

_“You’re doing it again.” Bella told him, smiling slightly, and putting down her book._

_Thorin glanced down at her._

_“Doing what?” He asked, one eyebrow raised._

_“Making that face.” Bella gestured at her own. “The one that you make when you’re thinking about something.”_

_Thorin smiled at her, playing with the small braids in her hair_.

_“You do enjoy looking at my face don’t you amrâlimê?”_

_Bella laughed, leaning into his touch._

_“It’s very nice to look at.” She informed him, smiling._

_“Hmmm.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead._

_Bella sighed in contentment and snuggled into his chest._

_“So what were you thinking about?” She asked, bringing his palm to her lips._

_Thorin smiled and looked at her, his eyes filled with love._

_“It does not matter. As long as you are here.”_

_His lips pressed against the top of her head and Bella smiled._

_“Always.” She said, burrowing further into him._

_His arms wrapped around her and he held her close_.

Bella woke, eyes wide open.

_What in sweet Eru’s name had that been about?”_

She sat up, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

Thorin. In her house.  _Kissing_ her.

_Why would she dream such a thing?_

Bella glanced out to see sunlight streaming through the windows of her temporary room.

She sighed and got up.

_Time to face the day._

——

Bella wasn’t that apprehensive about leaving Rivendell. Granted, she would miss the soft beds, the peaceful aura, and the good food,( which, no matter what her Dwarven companions said, was  _perfectly_ fine.) but she was also ready to leave.

The elves had certainly lived up to her mother’s stories, but there was something about them that threw her off. They were just  _too_ perfect.

So there she was, back in the wild, holding her sword, (or letter opener, depending on who you asked) and ready to face whatever decided it wanted to kill her next.

Dwalin had taken their time in Rivendell as a chance to teach Bella how to fight, and although she hadn’t taken to it as quickly as the average dwarf, she was a little more confident in her ability to fight. Fili and Kili had, on more than one occasion, come to watch her spar, and try to distract her by yelling out nonsense.

Despite this, Bella had grown rather fond of the younger Durins and their slightly childish ways.

She stared straight ahead as they exited Rivendell, determined not to look back, lest she regret her choice to feel fine about leaving.

Ahead of her, Thorin was speaking.

“Be on your guard.” He told them, “We’re about to step over the Edge of the Wild.”

He turned to his white haired advisor.

“Balin, you know these paths, lead on.”

“Aye.” Balin said, and took the lead as Bella broke her promise to herself and took one last look at the elven city she was leaving behind.

“Miss Baggins, I suggest you keep up.” Thorin called from ahead of her, his usual scowl on his face.

Bella sighed and rejoined the company, walking in between Fili and Kili, who grinned and proceeded to chatter with her until their uncle declared that they were to set up camp.

“So Miss Boggins,” Kili began, grinning as they sat around that nights campfire. “What did you think of the Elves?”

“Kili. For the fifth time today, my name is Baggins. And I liked them, although they were a bit-“

“Dull?” Fili asked.

“Pretentious?” Kili continued.

“Stuffy?”

“Boring?”

Bella laughed and waved the two of them off.

“None of those things! They just seemed a little  _too_ perfect you know? And every minute I spent near them I felt like something was off.”

Ori nodded.

“I know what you mean Miss Baggins.” The young scribe said, then, “Is that why you seemed so eager to leave?”

“What?” Bella asked, confused. “Oh no that’s not it at all. I was just getting restless I suppose. And once we learned that we had a time limit I suppose my anxiety might have kicked in a bit.”

“What’s anxiety?”

Bella stared at the golden haired dwarf.

“You- you’re kidding right?”

Clearly not, as Fili’s face only grew more curious.

Bella sighed.

“Alright,” she began, “have any of you lot ever had the feeling that something was wrong? And you don’t know exactly what that something is, just that it’s wrong? And then you get sort of a little knot right below your rib cage and it doesn’t go away until you convince yourself that nothing bad is going to happen?”

They all nodded.

“That’s anxiety.” Bella summed up. “It’s a bitch.”

Fili snorted.

“What’s so funny?” Bella demanded.

“You have a fouler mouth than Dwalin does.” Ori told her, smiling a little.

Dwalin, who was clearly listening in, gave an affirmative grunt.

“Oh.” Bella said. “I haven’t offended anyone have I?”

Nori shook his head.

“Nah lass. We’re dwarves. We tend to have foul mouths ourselves.”

“Oh good.” Bella sighed. “I’d hate to have to go back to withholding myself.”

“What do ya mean lass?” Bombur asked.

“My type of language isn’t exactly considered…  _appropriate_ back in the Shire. It’s gotten me into a bit of trouble actually. So in order to save my reputation I decided to tone it down a bit on the swearing.”

“Well there’s no need to do that anymore lass.” Nori said, grinning, “Even Dori swears despite bein’ a bit of a prissy.”

The starburst haired dwarf was promptly cuffed by the aforementioned dwarf and swore loudly.

Bofur laughed.

“You see lass? You fit in just fine!”

By the glare Thorin was giving her, Bella was less than sure.


	11. Tears and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gets soaked, and Bifur and Bofur are incredibly soft fluff balls.

It was raining again. The water poured down in buckets and Bella could hardly see Bofurs hat, even if it was only a few feet in front of her.

“We must find shelter!” Thorin cried from the front of the group.

“Look out!” Dwalin yelled.

Bella looked up to see a large boulder flying towards her. She screamed and got out of the way, grabbing onto Bofur.

“Hold on!” Gloin yelled.

Balin looked around.

“This is no thunderstorm! It’s a thunder-battle! Look!” He pointed and Bella saw the mountain across from her shift into a ginormous being that appeared to be hewn out of rock.

“Well bless me.” Bofur cried, “The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!”

“That’s all well and good,” Bella yelled, “But how is that supposed to help us!?”

“Take cover you fools!” Thorin cried.

Another boulder was thrown, and Bella lost her grip on Bofur.

She out a short scream as she slid down the path, scrabbling to grab something,  _anything_ , that would slow her descent. She fell off the edge of the cliff, and her hands gripped the edge of the outcrop.

Bofur seemed to notice that there was no longer a hobbit clinging to his arm.

“Where’s Bella?!” He cried, “Where’s the hobbit?”

Bella let out a loud shriek as her grip on the cliff slipped.

“Get her!” Thorin roared.

“Grab my hand! Bella! Come on and take it!”

Bofur and Thorin hauled her back onto the path, where Bella promptly collapsed, breathing heavily, onto Bofur.

“I thought we’d lost our burglar.” Dwalin said, clapping her on the back. Bella flinched at his touch.

“She’s been lost ever since he left home. She should never have come. She has no place amongst us!”

Bella was suddenly grateful for the rain, as it hid her tears.

——

They found a cave soon enough, and Bella, shivering and maybe crying -she couldn’t tell anymore- was gently placed at the back of the cave.

She was so out of it that she didn’t see or hear Dwalin and Nori berating Thorin for his harsh words. She barely even registered two Dwarven furnaces in the form of Bifur and Bofur plop down next to her and attempt to warm her up.

She was cold, wet, and miserable, that it took a while for her to fall asleep, and when she did, it was only for an hour at most. 

By the time she woke back up, the only ones in the company awake were Bifur, Nori, and Dwalin.

Bella sat up and rubbed her face, which was still slightly damp with tears and rain.

To her left, Bofur was snoring away, his hat fallen over his eyes. To her right, Bifur sat carving something out of a clump of wood.

Across the cave, Nori - who probably should have been keeping watch- was fiddling with a small dagger and glaring at Dwalin, who looked somewhat uncomfortable with a currently sleeping Ori on his shoulder.

Bella let out a soft little yawn and laid back down in Bifur. The silent dwarf smiled a little and shifted to make her more comfortable as Bella drifted into a dreamless sleep.

——

Bella woke up again, hours later, while it was still dark outside.

Bofur was awake now, and on watch while everyone else appeared to be asleep.

She pulled her head off of Bifurs shoulder and yawned.

Bofur looked at her and grinned, patting the spot next to him in invitation.

Bella smiled softly and went to sit next to him.

Bofur offered his pipe and Bella took it, smoking it for a while. It wasn’t as good as Old Toby but it was good enough.

They sat in a companionable silence for a while before Bofur spoke.

“I hope ya didn’t take Thorin’s words today ta heart lass.” He told her as she handed back his pipe.

Bella shrugged.

“I’m rather used to it by now. Being told I don’t belong.”

Bofur’s usually cheerful expression soured.

“Has the company been tellin ya that ya don’t belong?”

“What? Oh, no! Just Thorin there, and just this time. I was referring to back home in the Shire.”

“Your own people!?” Bofur looked appalled.

Bella nodded, taking the offered pipe and looking thoughtful.

“By the reckoning of the Shire-folk, I should be married by now and have at least two fauntlings. But I don’t. Instead I’m holed up in my smial, writing books and dreaming of adventure.” She chuckled. “Or in this case, on  an adventure. I did try to be proper for a while, but I didn’t like it. So now I’m here.” She smiled.

“And thank Yavanna for that.”

Bofur smiled at her and then frowned again.

“Lass, is your sword glowing?”

——

Thorin P.O.V

He lay in the cave, wet and grumpy. 

Nori and Dwalin had both had  _words_ with him on his treatment of the hobbit.

In truth, he hadn’t meant what he said. He had panicked and let his anger at himself for letting her fall into danger get the better of him.

She shouldn’t have come on this quest. She was going to get hurt, and he could  _not_ let that happen. He just didn’t know why.

Across the cave, the hobbit shifted and got up, going to sit by Bofur.

They sat for a while in silence and Thorin watched from the shadows as they shared a pipe.

After a minute or so, Bofurs voice was heard.

“I hope ya didn’t take Thorin’s words today ta heart lass.” 

Bella shrugged.

“I’m rather used to it by now. Being told I don’t belong.”

Thorin almost flinched. That hadn’t been what he had meant.

“Has the company been tellin ya that ya don’t belong?”

“What? Oh, no! Just Thorin there, and just this time. I was referring to back home in the Shire.”

“Your own people!?” Bofur sounded shocked.

“By the reckoning of the Shire-folk, I should be married by now and have at least two fauntlings. But I don’t. Instead I’m holed up in my smial, writing books and dreaming of adventure.” She chuckled. “Or in this case, on  an adventure. I did try to be proper for a while, but I didn’t like it. So now I’m here.” She smiled.

“And thank Yavanna for that.”

Thorin wasn’t sure he agreed. She should be safe at home, not heading to a dragons lair.

“Lass, is your sword glowing?”


	12. Riddles in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down in the goblin tunnels.

Bella was pissed. Understandably so. She had fallen down a hole, been separated from her dwarves, and fallen down another hole. Luckily the mushrooms had cushioned her fall.

She sat up and glanced around. The cave was dark, and she could barely see outlines, thanks to her glowing sword. Her dwarves were nowhere to be seen.

“Come on Bella.” She muttered to herself, “You are a Baggins, and Bagginses do  not  give up.”

She pulled herself to her feet and examined her surroundings. There was no way back up the cliff she had fallen from.

_When in doubt_ ,  she thought, _move forward._

She saw a vague outline a few steps ahead, and went to get a closer look.

It was a creature, that was for sure. It had pale, sagging skin, and its eyes were huge, as though they had adapted to see in the dim cavern light. Its back was hunched and it was muttering to itself in a strange voice.

“Yesss. Yes! Yes. Gollum. Yes! Gollum! Gollum!”

Bella noticed with a start that this creature was dragging a not so dead goblin behind him.

“Nasty goblinses are better than old bones, precious. Better than nothing.” The creature muttered to itself as it dragged the thing.

Bella, for lack of a better option, followed.

Soon she stepped into a large cavern, where she promptly hid behind a large rock.

“Aah, too many boneses, precious! Not enough flesh. Shut up! Cut its skin off! Start with its head.”

Bella shuddered as she heard the sound of ripping flesh. Her swords light went out as this _thing_ killed the goblin.

“The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet, for rocks and stones are like old bones all bare of meat, cold as death, without no breath it’s good to eat.” 

Bella glanced around the stone, full of morbid curiosity, only to see that the creature was staring right at her, it’s hands covered in blood.

“Bless us and splash us, precious!” The creature spoke, “That’s a meaty mouthful!”

And he lunged.

Bella immediately made use of her weapon by holding it at the creatures throat.

“Back off. I’m not afraid to use this.”

The creature backed off, but Bella did not lower her sword.

It looked at her curiously.

“It’s got an Elfish blade, but it’s not an Elfses. Not an Elfses, no. What is it, precious? What is it?

Bella was taken aback.

“My name is Bella Baggins.”

“Bagginses. What is a Bagginses, precious?”

“I- I’m a hobbit. From the Shire.”

The creature looked intrigued.

“Oh! We like goblinses, batses and fishes, but we hasn’t tried Hobbitses before! Is it soft? Is it juicy?” 

It took a step towards her.

“Hey! Back off!” She waved her sword. “I’ll use this if I have to!”

The creature, whom Bella decided to call ‘Gollum’ for lack of a better name, hissed and jumped back.

“I don’t…I don’t want any trouble, you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Why?” Gollum asked, “Is it lost?”

A small bit of relief worked its way into Bella’s bones.

“Yes, and I want to get unlost, as soon as possible.”

Gollums demeanor changed suddenly, he straightened and his face became, open, friendly.

“Oh, we knows! We knows safe path for hobbitses. Safe path in the dark. Shut up!” 

At the last two words, the creatures face darkened and scrunched together.

“I didn’t say anything.” Bella said, confused.

“Wasn’t talking to you.”

His face brightened.

“Oh yes, we- we was, precious, we was.”

Bella, now highly confused, and rather anxious to leave, spoke.

“Look, I-I don’t know what your game is, but I-”

Gollum interrupted her, face bright with curiosity.

“Games?! Oh, we love games, doesn’t we, precious? Does it like games? Does it, does it, does it like to play?”

“M-maybe.” Bella responded, more confused than ever.

Gollum grinned and recited.

“What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?”

Bella looked at him, confused.

“The mountain of course.”

Gollum smiled wider and clapped his hands.

“Yes! Yes! Ooh, let’s have another one, huh? Yes. Go, do it again. Do it, do it again, ask us.”

His face darkened again.

“No! No more riddles. Finish her off, finish her now! Gollum, Gollum!”

He turned to attack her.

“No!” Bella cried, causing him to pause. “No, no, no. I want- I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see…you are very good at this. Uh, so why don’t we have a game of riddles? Yes, just-just you and me.”

“Yes,” Gollum agreed, face brightening. “Just us.”

“And if I win,” Bella began, “you’ll show me the way out, right?”

The creature nodded, then started talking to itself again.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the creatures face turned nasty.

“And if it loses, what then?”

Gollums childlike face returned.

“Well, if it loses, precious, then we eats it!”

A shiver went up Bella’s spine.

“F-fair enough.”

She sheathed her sword.

“Bagginses first.”

“Oh. Alright.” Bella thought for a moment.

“Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.”

Gollum only took a few seconds to answer.

“Teeth!” He cried joyfully, and cackled. “Yes, my precious! But we…we only have nine.”

He grinned, showing off all nine of them.

Bella grimaced.

“Alright then.” She said, “Your turn.”

“Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters.”

Bella paused, pondering.

“Oh! We knows! We knows!” Gollum cried, before quickly shutting himself up.

It only took Bella about thirty seconds to figure out that one.

“Wind.” She said, triumphantly. “Now it’s my turn.”

——

Bella did not know how long she was down there, trading riddles. What she did know was that she needed to get out of there soon. So in her next turn, she told the creature so.

“This is the last riddle.” She said, somewhat sternly.

Gollum frowned, but nodded. “Ok hobbitses. You ask us the last questionses.”

Bella blanched. She had no riddles left.

“Well?” Gollum prompted.

“Yes, I-“ out of nervous habit, Bella shoved her hands into her pockets, only to be met with something cold and smooth. It was the ring from the troll hoard.

“What have I got in my pocket?” She murmured.

Gollum must have had incredible hearing because he immediately began to wail.

“Well, that’s no fair! It’s…it’s no fair! It’s against the rules!”

“Bullshit.” Bella said, growing confident.

“You ask us another one.” Gollum demanded.

“No. No, no, no. You said, ask me a question. Well that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?”

Bella stared him down, but the creature would not be defeated.

“Three guesses, precious. She must give us three!”

“Very well.” Bella conceded, “Three guesses.

“Handses!” Gollum cried.

“Nope.” Bella wiggled her fingers at him. “Try again!”

“Uuh! Fish bones, goblin’s teeth, wet shells, bat’s wings! Oooh! Aaah! Knife!”

“Wrong again.” Bella said, hope blossoming in her chest.  _She just might make it out of here alive_.

“Last guess.”

Gollum muttered to himself before coming out with his final answer.

“String! Or nothing!”

Relief coursed through Bella’s veins.

“Two guesses at once. Wrong both times. So. Come then. I won the game, you promised to show me the way out.”

——

Needless to say, he did _not_ show her the way out.

Though a combination of cunning and trickery, Bella managed to make it out of the goblin tunnels by following Gollum invisibly, courtesy of her magic ring, which, up until that moment, she’d had no idea was magical.

She couldn’t bring herself to kill him though.

She pondered on that as she ran as fast as possible though the forest around the misty mountains, looking for her dwarves, who she desperately hoped were alive.

She heard Gandalf’s voice first.

“Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur, that’s ten. Fili, Ki­li, that’s twelve. And Bombur, that makes thirteen. Where’s Bella? Where is our hobbit? _Where is our hobbit?!_ ”

Bella ran, soon reaching a clearing where she saw the entire company in full panic mode.

“Curse that Halfling!” Gloin cried, “Now she’s lost! I thought she was with Dori!”

“Don’t blame me!” Dori cried, looking worried.

“And where did you last see her?” Gandalf asked the group.

Nori spoke.

“I think I saw her slip away when they first collared us.”

“What happened exactly? Tell me!” Gandalf approached the starburst haired dwarf.

“I’ll tell you what happened.” Thorin growled. “Mistress Baggins saw her chance and she took it! She’s thought of nothing but her soft bed and her warm hearth since first she stepped out of her door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, she is long gone.”

Bella couldn’t take it any longer, she pulled off her ring and stepped into the clearing.

“No, she’s not.”

The dwarrow turned, shocked at her sudden appearance, and, to her surprise, smiles abounded.

“Bellalyse Baggins. I’ve never been so glad to see anyone in my life.” Gandalf said, smiling.

“Bella!” Kili cried, pulling her into a rib crushing embrace. “We’d given you up!”

His brother pulled her into an equally tight hug. “How on earth did you get past the goblins?”

“How indeed?” Dwalin asked, staring at her.

Bella paused.

“It’s rather a long story so I don’t suppose you could all wait patiently?”

“Oh, what does it matter? She’s back!” Dori cried, pulling her into another hug.

“It matters to me!” Thorin barked. “I want to know. Why did you come back?”

Bella extracted herself from Dori’s grip and faced the company.

“Look, I know you doubt me. I know-I know you always have. And you’re right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that’s where I belong. Where all my good memories reside. That’s home. And that’s why I came back, because you don’t have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I swear to the Green Lady, I will help you take it back.”

The company was quiet, but she could have sworn there was something akin to pride in Dwalins eyes.

“Besides,” she continued, “I already signed the bloody contract. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get his words out, there was a howl.

Bella knew that sound.

“Shit.”

By the look on Thorin’s face, he agreed with her sentiments.

“Out of the frying pan,” he muttered.

“And into the fire.” Bella agreed. “We should run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N number one: So I realize that due to there being no one ring in this book, Gollum should not exist, as he was never corrupted by it. Here’s why he does:
> 
> In this story, Sméagol was an adventurous hobbit who was trapped in the lonely mountains years ago. (By years I mean like, a decade or so) The resulting isolation drove him mad, and he resorted to cannibalism to stay alive, which further deteriorated his mental health.
> 
> A/N number two: I feel like I should explain the ring. It once belonged to an adventurer who decided to take on the trolls. He was subsequently defeated. Maybe he depended too much on his magic ring ;) 
> 
> It turns people invisible, but does not corrupt them as much as the One Ring does.
> 
> A/N number three: Thank you all so much for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!! It means a lot to me!


	13. Fire and Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog’s still alive, the bastard, and the eagles are here to help.

In hindsight, maybe climbing the trees wasn’t the best of ideas.

And if Bella never saw another flaming pine tree in her life it would be too soon. She thought things couldn’t get worse. 

It did get worse though.  _ So much worse. _

Because, while at this point Bella was used to dealing with moody dwarves, she still did not have a handle on Orcs. Especially ones that have Wargs the size of a horse.

She stared at the white skinned monstrosity while next to her, Thorin’s eyes went wide with disbelief.

“Azog.” 

Either Azog heard him, or he just assumed that Thorin knew it was him, because he responded by snarling something in black speech.

“It cannot be.” Thorin mumbled.

Azog stared at Thorin and, yeah, he could see them quite clearly. Apparently he wanted Bella to understand his threats too because when he next spoke it was in Westron.

“That one is mine.” He snarled, pointing to the Dwarven king next to her. “As is his mate and sister-sons. Kill the rest.”

“Mate?” Bella asked, looking at Thorin questioningly. He ignored her.

Meanwhile, on an entirely different tree, Nori was chucking flaming pine cones at several of the orcs. Fili and Kili had joined in on the fun and both of them had impeccable aim. 

Until their tree fell over.

On the tree next to them, Gandalf pulled a moth out of the air and mumbled to it.

_What the hell was he up to?_

Bella was distracted from her thoughts when she heard a scream. Her head whipped around to see Dori dangling off the edge of the cliff, desperately holding on to a tree branch, but losing his grip quickly.

Gandalf caught him with his staff, but it didn’t do much good as they were still surrounded by bloodthirsty orcs.

Bella felt her grip falter, and to her surprise, Thorin’s arm wrapped itself around her waist.

Azog let out what might have been a laugh.

“Udaz dazzar nyzärrz Züürd urzåbgruz dazhwogöth? U øẗhzahr kuzürhrabgnyz zambdyzdÿzakh grohruth vyrz.”

Bella didn’t know what the pale orc had said, but Thorin did, and heactually  _growled_ , releasing her waist and charging.

Bella didn’t have time to stop him, and could only watch as his body was tossed about in the mouth of a warg.

And then Azog raised his sword to end it.

_No_ .

Bella didn’t think. How could she? Adrenaline flowed through her veins as she charged the Defiler, placing her body between his and Thorin’s.

“You do  _not_ touch him.” She spat, gripping her sword.

One of the orcs tried to get past her.

Bella, with no hesitation whatsoever, lopped off its head.

Azog face twisted.

“Kill her.”

The orcs approached and Bella gripped her sword, shifting into the defensive position that Dwalin had taught her.

“Try it. I fucking  _dare_ you.”

Bella knew she was going to die. She might as well go out with a bang.

Except she didn’t.

As the orcs closed in, there was a battle cry.

The dwarves had come to help.

Unfortunately, while they took on all the orcs, that left Bella to face Azog.

She raised her sword.

“If you want him, you’ll have to go through me.”

Azog snarled, and advanced.

She took out his warg first, stabbing it through its skull in a move reminiscent of the Green wizards a few days ago. Azog looked shocked when she managed to kill it, pushing aside the dead body and stalking towards her, growling something she couldn’t understand.

It sounded degrading though, so she decided to be offended.

She made a rude gesture at him, fully prepared to fight to the death, when, all of a sudden, there was a pair of talons gripping her shoulders and she was lifted off the ground and into the air.

The eagles had arrived and Azog looked furious.

Bella was pretty pissed too, and she searched frantically for Thorin, before seeing his body gently picked up by another giant eagle.

He was safe. They all were. At least, they would be, if the orcs didn’t shoot the eagles down.

Bella’s fears on this matter were resolved when another wave of eagles came and knocked the orcs down like bowling pins. She saw Azog bellowing in anger as the eagles carried them away.

——

When they finally landed, the first thing Bella did was run to Thorin, who was being examined by Gandalf and Oin.

“Will he be alright!?” She cried.

Oin gave her a soft smile.

“Aye lass. Gandalf has worked his magic. He should be awake any moment now.”

At that, Thorin groaned and sat up.

“The Hobbit?” were his first words.

Gandalf nodded like he’s expected this query (and who knows, he probably had) and replied.

“It’s alright. Bella is here, she’s quite safe.”

Thorin pushed his body up and stood, turning to glare at Bella.

“ You !” He growled at her, causing Bella to take a step back. “What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden!? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us!?”

He took another step forward and Bella stood her ground this time, trying not to show fear.

“I have never been so wrong, in all my life.”

He strode forward and Bella let out a squeak as he pulled her into an embrace.

She heard Fili and Kili cheering.

“I’m sorry I doubted you.” Thorin said, pulling out of the hug.

Bella almost whined at the loss of contact before coughing awkwardly and responding.

“No, I-I would have doubted me too. I’m not a heroine, or a warrior.” She shot Gandalf a grin. “Not even a burglar.”

The Grey Wizard chuckled.

Bella turned to watch the eagles fly off and caught sight of something that caused her to catch her breath.

“Is- is that what I think it is?”

The company edged closer to the cliff, and Bella could practically _hear_ the grin in Gandalf’s voice.

“Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth.”

“Our home.” Thorin breathed and Bella did a double take because  _Yavanna’s Hair he’s smiling!_

And he was. Thorin was smiling.

Bella had to tear her eyes away as a small bird briefly alighted on the rock where they stood before flying off into the horizon towards their destination.

“A raven!” Oin cried, “The birds are returning to the mountain.”

“Actually Master Oin, that’s a thrush.” Bella said, smiling.

“Well we’ll take it as a sign, a good omen.” Thorin said, directing that blinding smile to her.

Bella thought she may pass out, but she managed a genuine smile in return.

“You’re right. I do believe the worst is behind us.”

It wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N number one: This chapter marks the start of me actually typing out the other languages instead of just implying that they are being spoken. So there’s that.
> 
> A/N number two: What Azog says in this chapter is something along the lines of “ is she your soulmate? Imma rape her after I kill you.” Soooo yeah, Azog is not a good dude. There’s a reason we call him the defiler.
> 
> A/N number three: This is where the slow burn starts guys gals and non-binary pals! Get ready for a lot of frustration and sexual tension between Bella and Thorin! Also, has anyone noticed the blooming relationship between Dwalin and Ori? It’s my first time writing gay stuff so I thought I’d keep it in the background so that if/when I make any mistakes they won’t be so easily spotted. Still though, lemme know what you think!
> 
> A/N number four: Heyyyy we’ve finished the first movie!!! That’s exciting i guess.


	14. The Wizard Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is running and a mysterious potion.

Bella scrambled back down from the rock where she was perched and headed back to the company.

“How close is the pack?” Thorin asked her.

“Too close.” She responded. “A couple of leagues, maybe less. And that’s the good news.”

“Have the orcs picked up our scent?” Dwalin queried.

Bella shook her head, short curls bouncing.

“They haven’t yet, but they will soon. In the meantime, we have another problem”

“Did they see you!?” Gandalf demanded. “They saw you.”

“Oh ye of little faith. I wasn’t seen Gandalf or I would have lead with that.”

Gandalf smiled and turned to the rest of the company.

“See? What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material.”

The company let out resounding noises of agreement as Bella grew frustrated.

“Will you listen!” The dwarrow quieted. “I’m trying to tell you there is something else out there!”

“What form did it take?” Gandalf asked, “Like a bear?”

Bella did a double take.

“Y-yes. But bigger. Much bigger.”

Everyone turned to Gandalf.

“You knew about this beast?” Bofur asked.

“What are you hiding Gandalf?” Bella asked wearily.

Gandalf made no response.

“I say we double back.” Said Bofur.

“And be run down by a pack of orcs?” Bella asked. “I’d rather not. Running away won’t solve our problems.”

“What are we doing right now then?” Nori asked.

“Making a tactical retreat.”

Gandalf frowned and spoke.

“There is a house, it’s not far from here, where we might take refuge.”

“Whose house?” Thorin demanded. “Is he friend or foe.”

Gandalf frowned.

“Neither.” He responded after a few seconds. “He will help us, or he will kill us.”

Bella groaned.

“We don’t have much of a choice do we?”

There was a long howl.

“No.” Gandalf agreed.

Bella felt a long suffering sigh escape her lips.

“Typical. We should probably run.”

——

They only just barely made it into the house.

Bella found herself doubled over, gasping for breath.

“ _What_ in the name of Yavanna’s dirt stained hands-“ she huffed between breaths, “Was  _that_. ”

Gandalf helped her up.

“That is our host.”

Bella stared at him. A smile played about the Grey wizards lips.

“His name is Beorn, he’s a skin-changer. Sometimes he’s a huge black bear, sometimes he’s a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves.”

There was a sound outside and Ori peeked through a hole in the large door.

“He’s leaving.”

“Come away from there!” Dori pulled his younger sibling away from the door. “It’s not natural, none of it. It’s obvious, he’s under some dark spell.”

Gandalf huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a fool. He’s under no enchantment but his own.”

His eyes roamed the large room they were in.

“Alright now, get some sleep all of you. You’ll be safe here tonight.”

He gazed out the window.

“I hope.” 

“Hope won’t get you by Gandalf my dude.” 

Bella jumped and turned to see the Green Wizard leaning casually against the wall.

“Fancy seeing you guys here.”

“What are you doing here!?” Thorin demanded.

“Woah.” Sheikh held her hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Chill. I’m not actually  _here_ per se. It’s more of an astral projection than anything else. I took a suggestion from a friend because actually traveling here when I only had to deliver a message would have been a  _bitch_ .”

Gandalf gave her a look.

“A message you say?”

Gandalf turned to the company.

“You should get some rest.” He told them, “I need to hear this message.”

“Not you Bella my dear, I want you here for this conversation.”

Bella saw Thorin frown at this statement.

“What do you want with her wizard?”

“Simply to include her in the conversation Master Dwarf, as it might pertain to her.”

Thorin grumbled at this, but left the room with the rest of the company. Bella missed his presence immediately.

Sheikh sighed, pulling off her cloak and sitting on a nearby chair.

The cloak vanished upon hitting the floor.

“As I’m sure you are aware Gandalf, there are people out there who  _really_ don’t like you. Well-“

Bella stopped listening to the conversation as her gaze latched onto what the green wizard had been wearing underneath her cloak.

She wore a tunic, yes, but it was very short, and seemed to be knit. Her trousers were of an odd make as well, being blue in color and hugging her legs tightly. Her boots had heels on them that were probably very uncomfortable, but then Bella couldn’t talk because she didn’t wear shoes.

All in all, it was very inappropriate, and the wizard didn’t seem bothered by this in the slightest.

Her trail of thought was interrupted by the mention of death.

“What- what was that?”

Sheikh sighed and rubbed her temples, looking tired.

“Someone wants your wizard here dead. That someone is a Necromancer, who I have a feeling we are going to have to tangle with soon.”

Bella gulped.

“We are?”

“Not you. Just me. And maybe Gandalf and Galadriel as well. Though I don’t doubt that, if put on the spot, Elrond will too.”

She huffed and fished an apple out of a pocket in her strange tunic.

“Speaking of being put on the spot,” she said, tossing the apple in the air, “I heard you took out the white warg. Nice job. I’d call you kid but that would be awkward because you are physically older than me.”

She sighed and slipped the apple back onto her pocket.

“I have a gift for you by the way. That’s why you needed to stay.”

Bella frowned.

“What is this gift?”

Sheikh nodded.

“Right. Uh it’s around here somewhere.” She pulled a satchel seemingly out of nowhere and began rifling through it.

“Ah! Here it is!” Out of the bag, she pulled a small glass bottle.

It was the size of Bella’s fist, but thinner, and filled with an opaque golden liquid.

“This is a healing potion.” Sheikh informed her, placing it in Bella’s palm. She was surprised to find that it was warm.

“How powerful is it?” She asked the wizard curiously.

“Oh very powerful. This bad boy can bring back the dead. It takes about two drops to heal any mortal injury, and about twelve to bring someone back from the dead. You just let the drops go over the injury, or, if the person in question is dead, then over their heart.”

“Why are you giving it to me?” Bella asked, confused.

Sheikhs eyes were weary, and you could see the age in them. She had seen it all.

“Because, my dear hobbit, you will need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N number one: Yes, Sheikh is in this chapter, and may or may not be the reason the sons of Durin survive. I should probably explain Sheikh.
> 
> She’s an interdimensional traveler, and shows up EVERYWHERE. She will appear in all of my fics. 
> 
> Because she is an interdimensional traveler, she tends to wear clothes that don’t exactly fit with Middle Earths idea of fashion. In this chapter, she’s wearing a simple hoodie and a pair of jeans. This, of course, confuses Bella but she won’t question it because wizards.
> 
> A/N number two: totally forgot about this but guys, I don’t own any of Tolkien’s works or characters. If I did, the sons of Durin wouldn’t have died and neither would Borimir. Also, Bagginshield would be canon.
> 
> A/N number three: aaaah! Thank you so much for all your kudos and bookmarks and comments! It means the world to me that you like my book!


	15. The Skinchanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bears the size of men. No, wait, men the size of bears. Wait. ????

Bella woke to the sound of bees. She sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily.

The company was gathered by the door, shuffling nervously.

“Well I say we should leg it.” Bofur suggested, “Go out the back way.”

“I’m not running from anyone.” Dwalin objected, “Beast or no.”

“What is it with you and running from problems Bofur?” Bella asked, joining the group.

The hatted dwarf shrugged.

“There is no point in arguing.” Gandalf told them. “We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest.” 

He hummed in thought.

“Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds.”

“That’s reassuring.” Bella muttered darkly.

Gandalf ignored her.

“I will go first, and Bella my dear, you’ll come with me.”

“Is this a good idea?” Bella asked doubtfully.

“Yes.” Gandalf answered, then turned back to the company.

“The rest of you stay here. Come out in pairs when I give the signal. Bombur, you count as two so you come last.”

There were murmurs of assent through the group, though Thorin scowled ferociously.

“And how do we know our burglar will not be harmed?” Thorin demanded.

Gandalf huffed.

“She will be quite safe, I assure you. Beorn may be known for his ferocious temper but he would never harm a lady.”

“Fingers crossed that I count as a lady then.” Bella said, sighing. “Does this mean I have to put on a dress?”

She had been wearing trousers for most of the journey.

Gandalf smiled. 

“I doubt that you would have time my dear Bella.”

“Good, because I rather like my trousers.”

Gandalf chuckled and led her outside.

——

The plan, of course, didn’t work, but Beorn welcomed them anyway. Bella had a sneaking suspicion that Gandalf knew this would happen.

Bella munched on a honey cake. Beorn had sat them all at his ginormous table and offered them food in exchange for the entire tale.

“So.” Beorn began, setting down a jug of water. “You are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?”

Thorin appeared to be surprised.

“You know of Azog?” He asked, “How?”

Beorn huffed.

“My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him.”

“There are others like you?” Bella asked, curious.

Beorn sighed, causing Bella’s curls to ruffle.

“Once there were many.”

“And now?”

“Now there is only one.”

He turned to Thorin.

“You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn.” 

It was not a question, simply a statement.

“Before Durin’s Day falls, yes.” Gandalf said.

“You are running out of time.” Beorn told them, looking concerned.

“Which is why we must go through Mirkwood.”

The skin changer looked appalled.

“A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need.”

“We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe.”

“Safe?” Beorn scoffed. “The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked.

“These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

Bella frowned.

“Could you help us then?”

Beorn turned to her thoughtfully.

“I don’t like dwarves, they’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.”

He gently picked up a mouse that Dwalin had shoved away from his plate, before looking seriously at her.

“But orcs I hate more. What do you need little bunny?”

——

They left that afternoon, and reached the forest before nightfall.

“The Elven gate.” Gandalf said stoically, before turning to the rest of the company.

“Here lies our path through Mirkwood.”

“No sign of the Orcs.” Dwalin said, “We have luck on our side.”

“Don’t jinx it.” Bella warned him, dismounting.

“Set the ponies loose.” Gandalf demanded, “Let them return to their master.”

After bidding her pony a fond farewell, Bella stared at the forest ahead of them. Something was wrong. Something was _very_ wrong.

“Gandalf.” She began, “Something’s wrong with this forest.”

Gandalf hummed.

“What do you mean?”

Bella paused. 

“It feels- it feels sick. And twisted. Are you sure we can’t go around?”

“Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south.”

Bella sighed, and Gandalf went to inspect something in the forest.

Not two seconds after she left, she was approached by the dwarf king.

“Good afternoon master Oakenshield.”

“Miss Baggins.” Thorin inclined his head. Then, “What were you talking about with the wizard?”

Bella sighed.

“I was asking if we could go around the forest instead of through it.”

“Why?”

“It feels sick.” Bella explained, “The forest I mean. Something has twisted it.”

“You can feel that?” Thorin asked, eyebrows raised.

“Hobbits have a particular affinity with plants. Either this forest will drive me crazy, or I will be more sane than usual.” She shrugged. “One of the two.”

Thorin looked as though he was about to speak when Gandalf came barging back out of the forest.

“Not my horse, I need it!” 

Bofur, who was currently unsaddling said horse, looked confused.

“You’re leaving us, aren’t you?” Bella said, already resigned.

“I would not do this unless I had to.”

Gandalf’s eyes were stormy, but they softened when they took her in.

“You’ve changed, Bella Baggins. You’re not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire.”

Bella snorted.

“Well I should certainly hope not.  _That_ Bella didn’t have to deal with trolls, Wargs, and an absentee wizard.”

Gandalf grimaced, and turned to the rest of the company.

“I’ll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor.”

He looked at Thorin.

“Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me.”

Thorin frowned, but nodded.

Gandalf mounted his horse.

“This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray.”

“Of course it will.” Bella muttered, “Because nothing is ever that simple.”

Thorin, who apparently had heard her, cracked a small smile.

Bella’s heart fluttered.

_Stop that_. She told herself, and turned back to the wizard.

“You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you’ll never find it again.”

He turned his horse to ride off.

“Stay on the path!”

Bella watched as he faded from view.

“Well then.” Nori said, rubbing his hands together. “Possibly haunted forest, here we come.”

“Oh joy.” Bella said, sarcastically, but she followed them into the forest without further complaint.


	16. Spiders and Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella sings and also stabs some stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is a fragment of ‘The Willow Maid’ by Erutan.

They had entered the Greenwood.

Bella found herself sandwiched between Bofur and Ori, who were cheerfully chattering about their favorite things back in the blue mountains.

Since she had nothing to add to the conversation she simply remained silent, staring at the branches above them, crisscrossing and eventually blocking out the sky entirely.

Bella suddenly felt claustrophobic under the dense canopy of trees that was so different than the forest near her home, and started humming a familiar tune to get her mind off of her dreary and quite possibly haunted surroundings.

Unfortunately, Bofur heard her humming.

“What’s that song lass?”

Bella paused her humming and looked at him questioningly.

“What song?”

“The song you’re singing.” the hatted dwarf responded.

“Oh.” Bella blinked. “It’s an old folk song from the shire. It used to be one of my favorites as a child.” She frowned. “It’s rather sad though.”

“A hobbit folk song?” Ori asked excitedly, “what’s it about?”

Bella smiled at his excitement.

“It’s about a man who falls in love with a dryad.”

“A dryad?” Nori had clearly been listening as well. “What’s that?”

Bella tapped her chin. “They’re one of the Fae Folk, sort of like tree spirits. They protect the nature around them. I suppose because hobbits are so in tune with nature, we decided that even the rivers and trees must have spirits.”

“I wonder what that says about the trees around us.” Dwalin grumbled.

Bella scanned the trees surrounding the company. She had been wondering the same thing.

“It’s said that the reason the Tooks are so wild and adventurous is because way up the line, one of our ancestors had one of the Fae Folk as a wife. I somehow doubt that, but that is what’s believed.”

“Did the man in the song marry the dryad?” Kili asked.

Bella winced. “No, he doesn’t. He actually may or may not kill her.”

“What!?” Ori gasped.

Up ahead of her, she saw Thorin stiffen.

“Tell us the whole story!” Dori demanded.

Bella obliged him.

“Like I said before, it’s about a man who falls in love with a dryad. He does everything he can to get her to marry him, but she spurns his advances because she can’t venture from her tree. Eventually, he cuts down said tree, and tries to drag her out of the forest, resulting in her subsequent death. Her body then turns into a flower that only blooms once a year on the anniversary of her death. I remember I didn’t understand what the lyrics meant as a fauntling, only that the tune was pretty and I liked it.”

Fili nodded. “Would you sing it for us?” He asked.

“What?”

“The song. Will you sing it for us?”

Bella paused.

“I don’t really sing.” She began, “But if you insist, I’ll do it tonight when we set up camp.”

——

She had hoped Fili would forget about the song. She had no such luck.

The second camp had been set up that night, he approached Bella with a cheeky grin.

“So Miss Baggins, about that song…”

Bella groaned.

“I was rather hoping that you had forgotten.” She confessed. “I’m not used to singing in front of people.”

“Come on Miss Boggins!” Kili said excitedly, “We wanna hear the song!”

Bella sighed and sat by the campfire.

“I don’t suppose I can convince you that I’m too tired to sing?”

There was a resounding no, from all the Dwarves. Even Dwalin seemed eager to hear the song.

Bella let out a puff of air.

“Oh all right.”

“Yes!” Kili cheered, and Bella began to sing.

_A young man walked through the forest_

_with his quiver and hunting bow_

_He heard a young girl singing and followed the sound below_

_There he found the maiden who lives in the willow_

_He called to her as she listened,_

_Round a ring of toadstools red_

_‘Come with me my maiden, come leave thy willow bed’_

_She looked at him serenely_

_And only shook her head…_

Bella watched the faces of her dwarves as she sang. She had never been good with music, much to her father’s consternation, but her singing was passable.

Her gaze slid over to Fili and Kili who were listening attentively to the song, nodding along with the music.

Ori was frantically writing down the lyrics as she sang, while Dwalin looked over him, seemingly exasperated.

The dwarf whose expression shocked her the most though, was Thorin. He was leaning back against a tree, eyes closed, with a look of utter calm and contentment on his face.

Bella wondered why.

——

Two days in, they lost the path.

Five days in, they were completely and utterly lost.

There was a brief spat about whose fault it was.

“We are not lost.” Thorin insisted. “We keep heading East.”

“But which way is East?” Dwalin asked, “We’ve lost the sun!”

There was another argument before Bella sighed in exasperation and weaseled her way in between Dwalin and Thorin, who were about to fight each other.

“That’s enough!” She yelled. “Can’t you see? This damned forest is messing with us! We’ve lost the sun, we’ve lost the path, and we’re running low on food! This is not the time to fight!”

The dwarrow stared at her in amazement as both Dwalin and Thorin backed down.

“What do you suggest we do?” Dwalin asked.

“Well if we can’t find the sun,” Bella began, “then we need a different way to find our direction.”

She wandered over to a nearby tree, and nodded in satisfaction.

“Just as I thought.”

“What’s just as you thought?” Dori asked.

“There’s moss on this tree.”

“What about it?” Gloin demanded.

“Moss always grows on the north side of the tree Master Gloin. We go that way.” She pointed eastward.

The company looked suitably impressed at her navigation skills and they continued through the forest.

Their luck didn’t last.

Soon enough, they lost their way again, and Bella couldn’t find any moss. She had to break up another fight, this time between Nori and Bofur, before declaring she would simply climb a tree to see where they were.

“Are you sure lass?” Dwalin asked.

“Yes I’m sure.” Bella huffed, annoyed. “I’m not fragile you know. Just don’t get into another fistfight while I’m up there.”

She climbed, and upon reaching the top, let out a soft gasp of appreciation.

She felt like she could see  _everything_.

A blue butterfly alighted on her nose and Bella let out a little giggle before scanning the horizon.

“I can see a river!” She called down, “And a lake! And the lonely mountain! We’re almost there!”

There was no response.

Dread curled in the pit of Bella’s stomach.

_She shouldn’t have left them._

She scampered down the tree as fast as she could, muttering curses the whole way.

She nearly made it to the bottom of the tree when she heard an odd clicking noise.

She glanced down, and saw a spider the size of a horse, exiting the clearing.

“Shit.” She fumbled and managed to pull on her little ring of invisibility, before sliding down the rest of the way.

The company was gone, and there were marks of them being dragged away, most likely by those giant spiders.

Bella followed the trail, determined to find her friends.

_Preferably before they get eaten._

——

Bella was covered in blood and spiderwebs when the elves arrived.

She had been minding her own fucking business, killing those Eru damned spiders, when she turned to see a blonde elf, who had an arrow aimed at Thorin’s face.

“Do not think I won’t kill you dwarf.” He spat, “It would be my pleasure.”

Bella’s vision turned red and she went to attack this elf who dared to threaten Thorin.

She was distracted by a shout.

“Kili!” Fili yelled, and Bella turned.

Kili was being attacked by another spider.

Bella moved to help him, but before she could, there was a flash of a blade as a red haired elleth took charge.

“That was badass.” Bella breathed, because it was.

In less than fifteen seconds, the redhead had taken down three spiders, denied Kili a weapon, and pulled him out of danger.

The blonde elf’s lips twitched before he barked out another order.

“Search them!”

Bella watched in disgust as a brunette elf insulted Gloin’s wife and child, whom Bella knew after countless discussions, that he loved very much.

And then they were led off to see the blonde elf’s father, whoever that was.

Cursing, Bella followed.


	17. Two Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil is an ass an provokes Thorin. Thorin gives in to the provocation and yells a lot. Also Kili flirts with elves.

Bella felt a brief bit of panic when the dwarves split up.

In the end, she followed Thorin, careful not to tread on any of the elves ridiculously long robes.

She was so busy trying not to trip, she almost didn’t notice when the elf in front of her stopped. She peeked around him and saw a tall blond elf, with a crown of branches on his head.

He waved his hand and the two elven guards bowed and exited the room.

“Well if it isn’t King Thorin.” 

“Thranduil.” 

Bella held back a snort.

_Who named their kid Thranduil?_

The elven king glanced down at Thorin.

“Some may imagine that a Noble quest is at hand. A Quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk.”

“Hard to steal something that already belongs to you.” Thorin retorted.

King Thranduil waved his hand, and studied Thorin’s face.

“You have found a way in.” He said in realization. “You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. A King’s jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help.”

Bella saw Thorin’s lips twitch.

“I am listening.” He said.

Thranduil nodded in satisfaction.

“I will let you go, if you but return what is mine.”

“A favor for a favor.” Thorin seemed to consider this.

“You have my word. One King to another.”

Thorin’s face twisted in anger. Some part of the elven kings phrase had struck a nerve.

“I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us! You who lack all honor!” 

Thranduil looked shocked at the response he had received.

_And honestly_ _,_ Bella thought,  _what did he expect after locking the company up for no reason?_

Thorin wasn’t finished with his rant.

“I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!  _Inbul-hibir fundhamâd-ublag!_ I hope you die in dragon fire!”

Faster than Bella could blink, the Elven King was face to face with Thorin.

“Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North.”

His skin started to steam, and Bella held back a gasp as his flawless cheek contorted and revealed a nasty scar. It stayed for a few seconds, then reverted back to smooth skin.

Thranduils eyes were icy.

“I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen.”

He turned in a swishing of robes and made his way back to his throne.

“You are just like him.” He said, gesturing for the guards at the corner of the room to take away the ebony haired dwarf.

“Stay here if you will, and rot.” He called as the guards took away the king under the mountain, “A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I’m patient. I can wait.” 

——

Thorin was tossed into a cell, hot anger still running through his veins.

“Did he offer you a deal?” Balin asked, ever the calm one.

“He did.” Thorin answered. “I told him he could go  _ishkh khakfe andu null_. Him and all his kin!”

Balin sighed wearily.

“Well, that’s that then. The deal was our only hope.”

An image flashed through Thorin’s mind. One of red curls and soft brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

“Not our only hope.” He said, and he leaned against his prison wall and closed his eyes.

——

Meanwhile, Bella was still in the Elven kings throne room, hoping to gain more information.

Thranduils gaze hovered over her and she felt a brief moment of panic when he spoke.

“I know you’re there. Why do you linger in the shadows?”

Bella flinched, thinking she’d been found out, but before she revealed herself, to her relief, the red headed elleth from earlier stepped out from behind a pillar.

“I was coming to report to you.” She said, bowing.

“Captain Tauriel.” Thranduil frowned. “I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.”

“We cleared the forest as ordered, my Lord.” Tauriel reported. “But more spiders keep coming up from the south. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur, if we could kill them at their source-“

Thranduil interrupted her.

“That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures, that is your task.”

“And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?” The guard captain argued.

“Other lands are not my concern.” Thranduil said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. “The fortunes of the world will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom, we will endure.”

Bella, growing tired of the conversation, took off in the direction the guards had taken Thorin.

——

The first dwarf she found was Kili. Unfortunately, she couldn’t talk to him as Kili just so happened to be flirting with the Elf Captain from earlier.

Bella rolled her eyes as his talisman slipped, only to be saved by Tauriels quick instincts.

Above them, a faint strain of music hit Bella’s ears.

“Sounds like quite a party you’re having up there.” Kili said.

“It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight.” Tauriel told him, a smile pulling at her lips, “All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves love best the light of the stars.”

“I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away.” Kili said.

Tauriel looked surprised.

“It is memory, precious and pure.”

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Like your promise.” Tauriel finished, handing his stone back to him, before looking up and smiling.

“I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air.”

Kili looked awed, and Tauriel smiled softly at him, before seeming to realize what she was doing.

“I must go.” She went to leave, but Kili called her name.

“Tauriel!”

She turned, and Kili blushed.

“Would you come back to visit again?”

Tauriels lips twitched.

“Perhaps.” She said, and left.

Bella sighed in relief, pulling off her ring.

“I thought she’d never leave.”

“Miss Boggins!” Kili said delightedly. “How did you do that!” 

“Magic ring.” Bella held it up, “Makes me invisible.”

“How long have you been there?” Kili questioned.

“Long enough.”

Bella ignored the faint blush that tinged Kili’s cheeks.

“Do you know where the others are?”

Kili frowned.

“They separated us. Oin is nearby somewhere, but after they threw me in, I haven’t seen anyone else.” He looked worried.

“Shit.” Bella muttered.

“Let me know when you find them.” Kili said, “I’m worried about Fili.”

Bella nodded, and put her ring back on.

“Keep your spirits up Kili.” She told him. “I’ll find us a way out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translations:
> 
> Inbul-hibir fundhamâd-ublag: pointy eared lembas muncher
> 
> ishkh khakfe andu null: I actually don’t know what this means, I got it from the movie script. If anyone knows please tell me! :)


	18. Dungeons and Barrels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella locates all the dwarves, and Thorin comes to terms with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!! You’re welcome!!
> 
> !Mentions of Wine and Drunkeness in this chapter!

It took Bella three days to find all of her dwarves.

Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur were in cells next to each other and greeted her joyfully. 

Well, Bella couldn’t actually  _understand_ what Bifur was saying, but she got the gist of it.

Dwalin asked her gruffly, although with a hint of worry in his voice, to make sure Ori was alright.

Ori was, in fact, alright, though a bit shaken. He and his brothers had been put into cells close to each other, and Dori was just as fussy behind bars as he was free, nagging at Ori to eat his prison food, whether or not it was green. They were also glad to see Bella, although they were disappointed that she had not found a way out yet.

The next group she located consisted of Balin, Fili, Bofur, and Bombur, who were keeping themselves entertained by telling jokes and stories.

The first thing Fili asked was if she had seen Kili and she was glad to inform him that she had, and he was doing well, flirting with elven captains and having loud and annoying conversations with Oin.

Fili rolled his eyes as she recounted the flirtatious conversation his brother had been having with the captain of the guard when she found him.

“Sounds like Kili.” He said, grinning, “He’ll flirt with anything that moves.”

“Oh I know.” Bella said, grinning. “I’m certain it  _infuriates_ your uncle.”

Fili snorted at that, and she sat next to his cell, indulging in a long conversation with the three dwarrow around her.

She found Thorin last, and it was his reaction that shocked her the most. Apparently, he had been in a cell near Balin at first, but two days in, they had moved him deeper into the dungeon to isolate him.

When he first saw her, his eyes widened and he said her name, as though in awe.

“Bella.” Then, “Lanselê.”

She smiled sheepishly.

“I’m going to assume that was a compliment. Sorry it took me so long to find you. I-“

She was cut off as Thorin’s arms pulled her against the cool cell bars and into a hug.

He held her there for a moment or two, before releasing her and looking at her face in wonder.

“Lanselê.” He breathed again.

Bella’s cheeks flushed under his gaze.

“I’m sorry to tell you I haven’t found a way out yet.”

Thorin’s eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled.

“It’s alright. I have no doubt that you will get us out of here.”

“That’s the hope.” Bella sighed, then sagged.

“What’s wrong?” Thorin asked, clearly concerned.

“I’m  _tired_ .” Bella explained. “Do you know how messed up these dungeons are? It’s like a maze! Oh! And get this, there are  _no railings_. Anywhere. It’s terrifying. I’ve nearly fallen off several times. Plus, I haven’t eaten in  _days_ except for that muffin and apple I stole from the kitchens. Those were good. And you should probably know that Fili and Kili are okay, but Kili is flirting with the captain of the guard, and honestly, I didn’t think she would be his type, but there you go. Also, I’m starting to have suspicions about Dwalin and Ori’s relationship because they are worrying about each other  _way_ more than is healthy.” She took a deep breath and slumped against Thorin’s cell.

“I wanna take a  _nap_ .” She complained. “Just for a year. Maybe two.”

Thorin chuckled, his arms wrapping themselves around her.

“Then sleep, ghivashel. I will wake you when the guard comes.”

Bella’s eyes closed, and she fell into a peaceful sleep to the sound of the dwarf kings heartbeat.

——

Thorin gazed at the hobbit curled up in his arms.

He soft red hair fell in front of her peaceful face, causing her to frown and shift.

His hand moved of its own accord and gently brushed the offending hair out of her eyes, reveling in its softness.

Once his hand had made its way into her hair, he found he couldn’t stop. His fingers carded through Bella’s locks, and she sighed and practically melted against him.

Thorin’s heart skipped a beat as he looked down at her peaceful face, relishing the feel of her small body curled up against his.

He had been horrible to her at the beginning of the journey, leaving her in the care of his companions, and making it clear that he wanted nothing to do with her.

But somehow, as if through magic, this hobbit, with her foul mouth, sarcastic remarks, and fiery temper, had wormed her way into his heart.

He didn’t know exactly when he’d realized this.

Maybe it was at Beorns house, when her face flushed as Bofur told an increasingly impressed skin changer about her defeat of the White Warg.

Maybe it was on the Carrock, when he admitted his mistake for doubting her and held her in his arms for the first time.

Or perhaps it was in the Flaming Pines, when Azog had threatened to take her for his own.

Maybe it was in the forest by the Misty Mountains when she told him off for daring to doubt her.

Or maybe, just maybe, he had known it -and been denying it- from the very beginning. When she’d slugged him across the face without hesitation, and then proceeded to feed him one of the best meals he’d had in years.

He’d given up denying it. He was in love with her. She was his One and Mahal willing, he would make her his queen.

——

_Bella was dreaming. She knew that much. She was back at Beorns house, sitting in his large garden and weaving a flower crown out of daisies._

_She sighed in contentment and felt a presence come up behind her._

_“Hello Thorin.” she said, not turning around. “Finally awake I see.”_

_His arms wrapped themselves around her and he nuzzled her neck softly, humming tunelessly._

_She leaned into his touch, half finished flower crown on her lap, forgotten._

_“Good morning Lanselê.” He murmured, placing a kiss on her temple before taking a seat next to her._

_She curled into his side, humming contentedly._

_Thorin chuckled, and the sound rumbled in his chest._

_“Comfortable there?” He teased._

_“Shut up.” Bella muttered. “Believe it or not, I like cuddling with you, and unless you want it to stop-“_

_Thorin held up his hands in surrender._

_“Very well.” He said, smiling, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body._

_Yes, this was definitely a dream. But that did not mean Bella could not enjoy it._

——

The next day, Bella found herself in the cellars, where some elves were congregating.

“Galion, you old rogue!” One of them said, “We’re running out of drink!”

A blond elf scowled and left the room, presumably to get more wine.

“These empty barrels should have been sent to Esgaroth hours ago.” Said a tall raven haired elf, “The party have been waiting for them.”

The first elf nodded in agreement.

“Say what you like about our ill tempered King, but he has excellent taste in wine. Come, Elros, try it!”

Elros frowned. 

“I have the Dwarves in my charge Lethuin.” 

Lethuin rolled his eyes.

“They’re locked up!” He argued, snatching the keys and hanging them on a nearby hook. “Where can they go?”

“Well…” Elros looked hesitant. “I suppose a glass or two wouldn’t hurt.”

One glass turned to two, and then to five, and then to seven, and within a half hour, both elves were passed out, snoring, on the table.

Bella snatched the keys.

“Sucks to be you bitches.” She muttered, a plan forming in her head, “I think it’s past time for a prison break.”

She hurried off down the hallways to where they were keeping her dwarves.

The first group she reached were the brothers Ri.

“I’ll wager the suns on the rise.” Said Nori, slumping against his cell wall.

“We’re never going to make to the mountain are we?” Asked Ori dejectedly.

Bella pulled off her ring.

“Not in here you’re not.” She said, wiggling the keys.

Ori let out a cheer.

“Shhh!” Bella said, panicked, “There are still guards around!”

That silenced the three of them and Bella carefully broke them out of their cells, shutting the doors behind them to stall for further time.

“Now let’s go get everybody else.”

——

Within fifteen minutes, Bella had freed all the dwarves and led them down to the cellars.

Naturally, no one was amused.

“You’re supposed to be leading us out not further in!” Bofur panicked.

“I know what I’m doing Bofur, calm your manly tits and just trust me!”

“Do as she says.” Thorin ordered.

There was some offended muttering but the dwarves followed her.

The barrels posed another problem.

Although there was enough for each person to have one, the dwarves objected to being shut into what Dwalin called ‘a mini wooden prison.’

Finally, Bella snapped.

“It’s either this, or go back to the cells! Which do you prefer!?”

There were no complaints after that.

Finally, Bella managed to shut each dwarf in a barrel.

“What now?” Came Kilis muffled voice.

“Hold your breath.” Bella advised.

And then she pulled the lever, sending herself and thirteen barrels tumbling into the river below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul translations:
> 
> Lanselê: My love of all loves
> 
> Ghivashel: Treasure of all treasures.
> 
> So yeah, Thorin’s a bit of a softie in this chapter.
> 
> Also, I would like to point out that I am taking serious liberties with the timeline at this point as well as mixing book canon with movie canon.
> 
> I also feel the need to inform you that I have gotten rid of the battle during the barrel ride as I always felt like it was too dramatic (despite it giving us some pretty EPIC Legolas scenes) and a bit overkill. Also I just really don’t want Kili to get shot. :/


	19. The Bowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard isn’t ready to deal with this shit, and Thorin cannot express his feelings except in the most obvious way.
> 
> Somehow, Bella is still clueless about it.

Hobbits were not made for water, Bella decided, shivering violently.

The barrels had, after a very bumpy ride, washed up on the shore of the river within view of Laketown and Bella immediately made use of her ‘letter opener’ to pry the lids off of all of them.

The dwarves all tumbled out, some cursing, some gasping for air. Kili looked as if he might be sick.

“If I never smell another apple in my life,” he gasped, “It will be too soon.”

“D-drama queen.” Bella muttered, kicking his barrel, which did indeed smell like apples. “I g-got you out, didn’t I?”

“Yes and I thank you for that.” Fili said, crawling out of the next barrel she had opened, before turning to his brother. “And at least yours didn’t smell like fish!”

Once everyone was free from the confines of their wooden prisons, Bella looked around, shivering.

“A-alright.” She began, “I s-say we head t-to laketown before I d-die of the c-cold.”

The dwarves murmured in agreement, and Thorin looked at her, clearly worried.

Then a voice sounded behind them.

“State your business.”

Bella turned, only to see an arrow pointed at her nose.

“Yavanna’s bloody fucking balls!” She yelped, shivering, “D-don’t point that thing at me!!”

The man, clearly surprised, lowered his bow.

“Bella,” Bofur began, “I’m pretty sure, you know, physically, that the Green Lady doesn’t have any-“

“Sh-shut up Bofur.” Bella grumbled, cuffing him over the head.

The bowman looked at the group, clearly confused.

“Who are you and why are you here?”

Bella was ready with a scathing remark but before she could speak, she collapsed in a torrent of sneezes and coughs.

Yes, hobbits were  _definitely_ not made for water.

She stiffened in shock when Thorin’s arms lifted her off the ground, holding her bridal style, encasing her body in warmth.

Balin, ever the strategic one, answered.

“We are but simple merchants, traveling to visit kin in the Iron Hills.”

“I see.” The bowman did not look convinced. “And the halfling?” He gestured at Bella.

“Hobbit.” She said, “I am not h- half of anything.”

“Hobbit.” The man corrected himself. “What purpose has she in your group?”

“I’m not a bed warmer if that’s what you’re asking.” Bella muttered, warming up in Thorin’s embrace.

“She is my wife.” Thorin said, his tone brooked no room for argument.

Bella, shocked, opened her mouth to comment, but not before a sneeze of epic proportions shook her entire body.

“You alright lass?” Dwalin asked her.

Bella could only shake her head in response. The adrenaline of the barrel ride had worn off, and she found that she was completely and utterly  _exhausted_ . She was to tired to even ponder the motives behind Thorin calling her his wife.

“She needs medical attention.” Dwalin told his brother.

Balin nodded and turned to the man, who was watching the proceedings with a straight face.

“You are from Laketown are you not?” Balin asked.

The man nodded.

“That barge over there, it wouldn’t happen to be for hire would it?”

“What makes you think I would help you?”

_How about to make up for pointing a weapon at my face?_ Bella thought to herself.

“Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat.” Balin said, watching as the man began loading the vacated barrels onto his boat. “No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?”

The man didn’t turn around.

“A boy and two girls.” He responded.

“And your wife, I imagine, she’s a beauty?”

The man paused and his voice softened.

“Aye,” he said, “she was.”

Bella flinched and sneezed.

“I’m sorry,” Balin said, “I didn’t mean to…”

Dwalin interrupted his brother.

“Enough with the niceties. Can you help us or not?”

The bowman frowned.

“For a price.”

——

The price turned out to be two golds per person. The man, Bard as he introduced himself, refused payment from Bella.

“Never let it be said that I would turn away a woman in need. Especially a sick one. My wife would have my skin if she were alive.”

“Thank you Master Bard.” Bella said, in between sneezes. She was still in Thorin’s arms, and feeling somewhat warmer. It seemed dwarves were like furnaces.

She let out a yawn and curled further into the Dwarf Kings chest as he sat on the floor of the barge.

“Don’t let go.” She ordered him. “You’re really fucking warm.”

Thorin chuckled and she could feel his chest vibrate with the sound.

“Never Amrâlimê.”

And she drifted off into a restless sleep.

——

Thorin gazed lovingly at the small hobbit lass in his arms.

Dwalin plopped down next to him.

“So-“ he began, “Have you told ‘er yet?”

Thorin’s gaze shifted from Bella to his best friend.

“I have not.” He said. “Hobbits do not adhere to the culture of Ones. Besides, I have nothing to offer her.”

Dwalin scoffed.

“Bullshit. You have your heart.”

“And what if that isn’t enough?” Thorin asked, “She deserves a king.”

“You  _are_ a king.” Dwalin pointed out.

“Not yet Dwalin. I am not a king yet.”

“You are  _my_ king. Every dwarf on this barge considers you their ruler. That is what defines a king. Not a stone or a crown.  _Loyalty_ .”

Thorin’s lips twitched as he looked over the company.

Fili and Kili sat next to Bofur and Ori, and were clearly planning something. Thorin knew he should be apprehensive about what it was exactly that they were talking about, but he was too relieved that his nephews were alive and well.

Dís would have skinned him alive otherwise.

Balin was in conversation with the Bowman, Bard was his name, and they seemed to be talking about his children.

The rest of the dwarves were sitting in a circle playing with a slightly damp set of cards, fished from the never endingly deep pockets of Nori.

Behind them, the lonely mountain rose, barely visible through the mist.

Thorin frowned at the thought of the beast lurking inside.

“Loyalty won’t kill a dragon.” He said.

“You never know.” Dwalin retorted. “It just might.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh!! Thank you all so much for your comments kudos and bookmarks! They keep me going!


	20. Amrâlimê

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is sick and Dwalin is the Grumpy Uncle We All Never Knew We Needed™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff ahead.

Bella woke wrapped in something that practically  _emanated_ warmth. She sighed and burrowed further into it.

She heard voices and her eyes opened a crack.

“-need some meadowsweet.” Oin was saying, “It’ll help bring down the lasses fever.”

Briefly, Bella wondered who they were talking about, but before she could ask, her cocoon of warmth rumbled and began to speak.

“I will stay here.” Thorin said, his arms wrapped securely around Bella’s body. “Fili and Kili will go with me to see the master tomorrow. Until then, we all need some rest.”

There were murmurs of affirmation throughout the room and Bella shifted, peeking her head out of Thorin’s arms.

“Whe- Where are we?” She yawned, leaning back against the Dwarf Kings chest because _no_ _way_ was she going to let go of his warmth that quickly.

Thorin’s arms tightened around her, and she decided not to question why.

“Ah, lass, you’re awake.” Balin said, smiling.

“We’re in Laketown, in one of the masters houses. That river did quite a number on yeh.” Dwalin said.

Oin joined the conversation.

“I’m puttin ya on bed rest lass. At least a week. No arguments.”

Bella sneezed and slumped back into Thorin’s embrace.

“Nonsense.” She said, “Its just a _cold_. I’ll be fine in the morning.”

“Bella your head is practically on fire.” Thorin said, shifting so he could feel her cheek.

Bella collapsed into a coughing fit and Oin gave her a grim smile.

“Ya just proved my point lassie. Thorin if you could take her to her bed-“

Thorin nodded and Bella let out a short squeak of surprise as he stood, her body still securely in his arms.

“Don’t drop me.” She ordered, burying her face in his chest.

Thorin chuckled softly and before they made it to the room, Bella had fallen into a restless slumber.

——

The next few days, Bella drifted in and out of sleep.

Sometimes it was Ori’s cheery face that she saw, smiling from whatever it was he was currently doing, whether it was sketching, reading, or simply sitting there, thinking.

Sometimes it was Nori, fiddling with a knife or whatever else he’d stolen that day, that greeted her.

Every once and a while, she’d wake up to see Bifur next to her bed, carving something he wouldn’t show her.

But more often than not, when she surfaced from her deep sleep, it was Thorin sitting by her bed, her hand gripped in his, worry drawn across his face.

“Thorin.” Bella had mumbled the first time she woke up to his face.

Thorin’s eyes immediately darted to hers and his expression softened.

“Amrâlimê.” He murmured, brushing some hair out of her face. “How are you feeling?”

Bella sniffled.

“Tired. And sore.”

Thorin gently placed his hand on her forehead.

“You need sleep amrâlimê. Your fever hasn’t broken yet.”

“Nooo.” Bella mumbled. “Don’t wanna.”

Thorin’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled down at her.

“Why not?”

“Then you’ll leave.”

Thorin pressed his forehead against hers gently.

“Never amrâlimê,” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “Never.”

——

Bella’s fever broke three days later.

Her memories of what had happened were kind of fuzzy, but she vaguely remembered Thorin kissing her cheek and calling her his wife.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, when she woke her nose was so stuffy she could hardly speak, much less ask him why in Yavanna’s name he had done so, especially because he was almost constantly in meetings with the master now that she was feeling better. This didn’t stop her from trying to find answers to her other questions, however.

Her first source was Balin.

“Balin.” She began, after he handed her a cup of hot tea, “I have a question.”

Balin smiled.

“Ask away lassie.”

“What does amrâlimê mean?” She asked.

Balin paused, his face slack.

“Where did you hear that word?”

“Thorin called me it.”

Balin resumed smiling.

“Ah. That makes sense. In that case, you should probably ask Thorin what it means.”

Bella huffed in frustration.

The same thing happened with Dori and Bofur. Both had refused to answer her inquiry upon hearing the source of the word.

“That’s for him to tell, not us lassie.” Bofur had said. “Very personal stuff.”

Even Ori, upon whom Bella could always count on to answer her questions, had clammed up and refused to answer, his face flushed.

Of course, this only made Bella more determined to find out what _exactly_ was going on.

The person she finally pulled it out of was, to her surprise, Dwalin.

She had found herself between him and Bombur at one of the masters extensive parties, and she had figured it was worth a try.

When she posed the question to him she expected him to brush it off and tell her to ask Thorin.

Instead, he had cursed loudly and glared in the general direction of where Thorin was meeting with the master of Laketown.

“He called yeh that didn’t he?” Dwalin said. It was not phrased as a question.

“Y-yes. If by  _he_ you mean Thorin. What does it mean?” She looked up at him and Dwalin let out a long suffering sigh.

“Love. He called yeh his love.” He took a swig from his tankard and groaned. “And like an _idiot_ , he didn’t have the balls say it in a language yeh could understand. Now I’m dealin’ with the consequences.”

He gave her a look, while Bella found herself blushing furiously.

_Why on earth would Thorin Oakenshield call me his love?_

“Because yer his One.” Dwalin explained, and Bella realized she must have spoken out loud.

“It’s like a soulmate.” He elaborated, noticing her confused glance. “Yeh’re his other half, whether or not the bastard admits it to you.”

“I- I don’t know what to do with this information.” Bella stuttered.

Dwalin shrugged and took another swig of ale.

“How about yeh talk to him?” Bombur suggested, on her other side, his cheery face looking slightly red.

“I couldn’t do that!” Bella cried, “He might think I’m throwing myself at him! It would be unseemly!”

Dwalin gave her a funny look.

“You hobbits are an odd type aren’t ya? Do the males usually initiate courting in the shire?”

“Yes! If a female initiated it, it would be akin to throwing herself into his bed! Very dishonorable!”

Dwalin stroked his beard.

“In dwarrow society, due to the low amount of females, it is dams who initiate courting most of the time, though males can too. I suspect my cousin is just being stubborn.”

He leveled her with his gaze.

“He is waiting for  _you_ lass.”

Bella gulped, considering this as she watched Thorin leave the feast.

“Shit. Now I  _really_ don’t know what to do.”

But Dwalin simply guffawed and slapped her on the back cheerfully.

“Go on lass. Get it done.”

Bella, flushed, nodded and stood up from the table, following Thorin out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s the next chapter! 
> 
> Stay tuned because in the next chapter, Thorin is going to have to go through quite the verbal beat down from Bella.
> 
> amrâlimê: My love


	21. Nighttime Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets his head out of his ass and makes his feelings known. Bella does as well, but it’s more obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Warning! Gets a bit steamy!

She found Thorin on a balcony with Balin, who seemed to be giving him A Very Serious Piece Of Advice.

The snowy haired dwarf looked disgruntled at the fact that he had to dispense whatever wisdom he was giving the king.

Thorin, for his part, looked mildly ashamed that this advice had to be given to him at all.

Bella gave herself a total of two seconds to wonder what they were talking about before gathering her courage and stepping out onto the balcony.

“Good evening.”

Balin turned and gave her a friendly nod, and shooting Thorin a look that quite clearly said ‘you idiot.’ before leaving the balcony.

Bella looked at Thorin, and he looked back.

“We need to talk.” She told him.

He nodded like he agreed as she went to stand beside him, looking out over Laketown.

“Dwalin told me what it means. Amrâlimê, I mean. And why you were calling me it.”

She could have sworn Thorin was blushing.

“Thorin why didn’t you tell me?” She asked, frustrated.

Thorin sighed. He didn’t respond.

Bella continued.

“It would have been nice to have gotten a heads up you know. It’s not every day I find out that the King Under The Mountain has a crush on me. It’s kinda hard to deal with. Especially since no one back in The Shire has ever thought of me in that way before. At least, not any that I know of. Is it really that hard to say how you feel?”

“ _Yes_.” Thorin ground out, his voice gravelly. “You have no  _idea_ how hard it is to say how I feel.”

“You should have told me anyway!” She said, upset.

“I couldn’t!” He countered, his face tight.

“Why the fuck not!?” Bella took a step closer to him. “I would have liked to know if you were calling me your love!”

They were almost nose to nose now.

“Why are so so angry about this!?” Thorin asked her, clearly frustrated at her reaction.

“Because you absolute idiot, I’m in love with you too and would have liked to be able to tell you without fear of rejection!”

Thorin’s face slackened and the anger and frustration drained out of it as he stared at her as though she had sprouted a second head.

“I- What?”

Bella met his eyes. They were filled with something that seemed hopeful, and almost hesitant.

“Thorin Oakenshield, you absolute idiot, you know  _exactly_ what I said.”

Slowly, as though he was afraid of scaring her off, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Again.” He pleaded, placing his lips on her forehead.

“I love you.”

He kissed her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, before his lips moved down and gently met hers.

Bella melted into him, sighing as he pulled her as close as possible, lips slanting until they fit against hers  _just right_ , and Bella found that her hands were in his hair, which caused him to physically  _growl_ , as he wrenched his lips from hers and began to leave bruising kisses along her neck.

Bella gasped as his lips found a particularly sensitive place below her collarbone, and placed forceful kiss there before making his way back up her neck to connect his lips with hers again.

“Atamanel.” He breathed.

“You are aware that I don’t speak Khuzdul right?” Bella murmured against his lips, “As much as I would like to.”

He kissed her again, soft and sweet.

“It means breath of all breaths. An accurate representation for my thoughts in you, as I now feel as though I cannot live without you by my side.”

Bella felt her face turn red. For the second time that night she had been given information she didn’t know what to with. So, instead of thinking, she pulled his lips to hers.

This time, it was his turn to melt into the kiss, as his arms found their way around her body as he pulled her as close as possible.

When they broke apart again for air, Bella looked at him, smiling softly.

Thorin’s eyes bored into her as his fingers wound their way further into her hair. Bella let out a sigh and leaned into the touch.

“Bella.” His voice was husky. “Âzyungel.”

Bella nuzzled her nose with his.

“Thorin.”

And then he kissed her again and murmured softly.

“I should like to court you my Âzyungel.”

Bella flushed and buried her face in his shoulder.

“I’d like that.” She admitted, ears on fire.

And then Thorin took her by the hand and led her inside, though hallways and crowds until they reached the door that led into his room.

He pulled her inside gently, and shut the door.

“Âzyungel.” He murmured softly, kissing her lips. “Ghivashel.”

Bella sighed as he gently sat her down at the edge of the large bed, before pulling away and retrieving something from his pocket.

It was a small leather bag.

“Bella,” Thorin began, “As you know, hair is incredibly important in Dwarven culture, as are braids and beads. They symbolize who we are.” His blue eyes bored into hers, desperate and pleading. “Âzyungel, may I braid my bead into your hair?”

“I-what does that mean?”

Thorin rested his head on her shoulder, and sighed into her skin.

“It means that you are mine, and I am yours, and that we are courting each other. It will ensure that no other dwarf tries to take you from me.” He gave her lips a soft kiss. “It means that we are in love.”

Bella flushed and looked at Thorin.

He sat, patiently, next to her on the edge of the bed. It was taking all of Bella’s willpower not to lean her head on the dwarfs shoulder and curl into his warmth.

“I would love to court you Thorin Oakenshield.” She said softly, feeling shy for some reason.

Immediately, Thorin’s face broke into a breathtaking smile, and he pulled her into his lap, pressing his lips against hers furiously.

Bella leaned into his chest, enjoying the feel of his arms around her and his lips against hers.

Finally they pulled apart for air, and Thorin looked at her adoringly as he separated some of her hair from the rest and began to braid it.

Bella’s breath caught in her throat and for some reason she felt her eyes tearing up as they met his blue ones.

When he was done, he secured it with a clasp from the bag and simply stared at her, soft smile on his lips.

Bella placed a soft kiss on his forehead and murmured, “Shall I do yours?”

She heard Thorin’s breath hitch and his grip on her tightened a fraction.

“ _Yes_ .” He breathed and Bella began to do so.

She relished in the feel of his hair in her hands, and the sounds he made as she combed through it.

Soft little sighs and small moans of contentment escaped his lips as she carded her fingers through his ebony locks.

Finally Bella pulled a section of hair away from the rest and began to braid.

Thorin’s eyes never left hers and when she finally finished, with a soft clicking sound of the clasp closing, he pulled her to him and placed his forehead against hers.

“Ghivashel.” He murmured, and Bella kissed him again. It seemed she could not get enough of his lips.

Then, to her embarrassment, she let out a yawn.

Thorin chuckled as she blushed furiously.

“Tired amrâlimê?”

“A little.” Bella admitted, burying her face in his neck. “But I don’t want to go to bed just yet.”

“And why is that?” Thorin asked her, a smile pulling at his lips.

“I’d have to leave you.” Bella explained. “For a full _eight hours._ ”

“No you wouldn’t.” Thorin countered. “Not if you stay with me.”

If it was possible, Bella blushed even more.

“ _Thorin_!” She admonished.

He laughed, placing a light kiss in her hair.

“I won’t do anything âzyungel.” He said, and his face grew serious. “If I’m honest, I don’t want you to leave either. I like having you near me.”

“Well that’s settled then.” Bella said, burrowing further into his warmth. “I’m sleeping with you tonight.”

——

Bella had never changed into her night clothes so quickly.

When she made it back to Thorin’s room, she was overcome with a wave of shyness, as she knocked carefully at his door.

She was greeted by a  _shirtless_ Thorin Oakenshield.

He let out a low chuckle at her blush and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently.

She sighed, then let out a squeak as he lifted her up, bridal style, and carried her into his room, shutting the door behind him.

She sighed in contentment as he placed her in the bed before crawling in next to her and pulling her back flush against his  _bare chest._

Bella flushed and found herself turning around so she could face him. She placed a quick kiss on his nose.

“Goodnight Thorin.” She said, snuggling against his chest.

“Goodnight âzyungel.” Thorin murmured, and Bella drifted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khuzdul Translations:
> 
> Amrâlimê: My Love
> 
> Ghivashel: Treasure of All Treasures
> 
> Atamanel: Breath of all Breaths
> 
> Âzyungel: Love of all Loves
> 
> So yayyy, we finally got some bagginshield action!! I plan on doing at least one more chapter before I have the gang leave Laketown, so stay tuned for that. In the meantime, have a great day!


End file.
